The Legend of Dib
by Sango-Zaoldyeck
Summary: La realidad convertida en un videojuego por error hará que tengan que trabajar juntos, y al parecer será mejor de lo que esperaban. ZADR
1. Insert Name Here

Una peculiar melodía resonaba en el gran televisor que estaba en esa enorme sala principal. Un pequeño robot jugaba a un videojuego, el cual ponía de título "The Legend of Zelda" se veía muy entretenido. Se trataba de un tipo con apariencia de elfo, el cual debe rescatar a una princesa secuestrada y librar al mundo del mal, sin embargo, a pesar de tener una trama tan simple resultaba ser realmente llamativo y espectacular, por lo que dicho robot por primera vez en su vida estaba concentrado en algo que estaba haciendo.

En ese mismo lugar, unos cuantos metros bajo tierra, un pequeño extraterrestre hacia unos cuantos ajustes finales a su nueva creación, un reluciente orbe dorado.

-POR FIN! He terminado el modificador de realidades! Con esto podré controlar este mundo a mi antojo, puedo transformarlo a lo que me de la gana y controlarlo a mi antojo y NADIE podrá detener al GRAN ZIM! –Gritaba eufórico el Irken, cuya energía para cada plan era digna de admiración, de hecho, eso pensaba su más grande enemigo, quien por cierto estuvo infiltrado todo este tiempo en el laboratorio, vigilando cada paso del "nuevo y mas perfecto plan"(titulo autodenominado por el extraterrestre) de su némesis.

-Para que demonios servirá esa cosa… parece un orbe-se preguntaba en voz baja el humano, escondido entre unos gruesos cables. Grave error, por hacer ese mínimo sonido pudo ser sorprendido por la computadora.

_*Amo, __hay __un __intruso __en__ el __laboratorio*_ - Le informaba una voz robótica al Irken.

-Qué? QUIÉN se atreve a entrar en mi fortaleza, quien intenta provocar la ira del futuro gobernante de este mundo!

-Cual fortaleza, entrar a tu base es demasiado fácil! Yo lo he hecho muchas veces! –Se oía una voz a lo lejos, aunque era difícil saber su posición exacta con tanto ruido del laboratorio-

-Dib! Gusano apestoso aparece de una vez! –Zim comenzaba a caminar por todo el laboratorio, buscando al polisón. Finalmente paso cerca de su escondite, sin embargo no lo vio y el humano pensó en la oportunidad de quitarle aquel objeto extraño de las manos. Saltó sobre él y ambos cayeron al suelo, quedando en una posición que daba para la imaginación, ambos lo notaron y se ruborizaron un poco.

Tratando de ignorar aquello (aunque era difícil) lograron ponerse de pie y peleaban por el orbe desesperadamente, hacían un constante intercambio de patadas, arañazos y empujones entre ellos, hasta que nuevamente cayeron al suelo, uno se tropezó sobre el otro haciendo que el orbe saliera volando y cayera sobre el circuito de descarga, justo en el rayo de información de la base, reaccionando de inmediato y provocando una sobrecarga en las instalaciones, mientras una voz robótica no dejaba de repetir:

_*ADVERTENCIA SOBRE CARGA DEL SISTEMA, ADVERTENCIA SITUACIÓN CRITICA*_

-Humano tonto… Que has hecho! –Zim tenía una mirada de pánico mezclada con rabia-

-Que? Tu soltaste esa cosa! Es TU culpa!

-No tienes idea de lo que esto significa… la realidad que tu conoces está en peligro! Ni siquiera yo se que esperar…

Las cargas eléctricas viajaban rápidamente por todos los conductos del laboratorio, llegaron a las conexiones que iban directamente a la superficie de la base, y pronto consumieron todo el lugar, finalmente llegó al televisor y mas específicamente a la consola que estaba a su lado, con el videojuego dentro, esto provocó que la pantalla se apagara.

-NOOO! Aun no había guardado! Buaah! –Lloraba Gir en el sofá y aparentemente ignorando el caos que había en ese momento a su alrededor-

La "realidad" comenzaba a difuminarse, todos los alrededores perdían color y finalmente todos y TODO fue absorbido por un agujero negro que nacía desde el Orbe

Oscuridad absoluta, fue eso todo lo que se percibía, era difícil saber si se estaba con los ojos abiertos o cerrados, cualquier intento de hablar era nulo, ningún sonido podía hacerse.

Silencio, soledad, el vacío era terrible, hasta que el silencio fue ignorado ya que el interés de todos se fijó en un punto de luz a lo lejos que crecía más y más, era difícil percibirlo, pero definitivamente estaba creciendo.

La luz comenzó a brillar ferozmente, era tan cegadora... y uno a uno fue absorbiendo a los presentes. Fue todo tan rápido…

En un pequeño y tranquilo bosque Zim yacía durmiendo sobre el césped, pero fue despertado por una extraña criatura.

-Hoooooola~ depieeeerte amo! Amo…? … DESPIERTA!

-Que demo..! –A Zim casi le da un infarto, valla forma de despertar- Quien… eres tú –

-Amo! Al fin despertó. Por favor venga conmigo –hablaba la criatura extraña verde-

-Gir?... eres tú?... –Aun encandilado por la repentina presencia de luz le costaba trabajo ver con claridad-

-Me llamo GIR, el hada que va a acompañarlo!

-Hada?... pero de que estas… -Cuando por fin pudo ver un poco mas nítido, vio al pequeño robot, con su usual disfraz de perro… pero esta vez tenía algo diferente… eran ALAS? Desde cuando ese traje tenia alas de hada? Pero si ponía un poco mas de atención se daría cuenta que solo estaban cocidas, eran falsas, pero como es Gir, seguramente pensaría que es un Hada de verdad…-

-Rápido! No hay mucho tiempo!

-No hay tiempo para que, GIR! Donde-demonios-ESTAMOS! –poniéndose de pie con un poco de dificultad pareció que por un momento todo estaba detenido… como en pausa, y una pantalla apareció frente a el, tenia todas las letras del abecedario humano y de titulo decía: Insert Name Here. A lo cual Zim miró con incertidumbre, y dudando un poco de lo que hacía escribió su nombre: ZIM. Al presionar el botón "OK" la pantalla desapareció y todo volvió hasta como hace un rato, en el bosque.

-Debe rescatar a la princesa!

-P-Princesa? Quien diablos es la princesa! Y por que demonios debo hacerlo yo!

-Porque la princesa tiene el Orbe! Y sin el no puede volver al antiguo mundo, y entonces tendría que construir otro modificador de realidades y… -la cabeza de Gir explota debido a una sobrecarga-

-…- Apenas podía asimilar las palabras que había dicho el pequeño robot- _*__Porque__ la__ princesa__ tiene__e l__Orbe__… __el__ Orbe__… __EL__ ORBE!*_ Desesperado, intentaba buscar respuestas- Maldición… como es posible… no comprendo nada, algo debió haber salido mal con el circuito de descarga y el orbe… GIR!

-Si señor! –Auto reconstruyéndose en cuestión de segundos hace un gesto militar-

-Donde esta esa… Princesa –decía haciendo un gesto como de asco-

-Es obvio! En el castillo del malo!

-Y donde cojones esta el castillo del malo! ¬¬

Gir apunta con la mano hacia un cartel que indicaba la posición de dicho castillo, además de un sin numero de letreros en el mismo que lo señalaban.

-Debo encontrar ese castillo, y arreglar todo esto, sin ese Orbe yo no tengo ningún control sobre este mundo! Quien sabe que nos deparará ahora –haciendo caso omiso a las indicaciones de Gir, va hacia la dirección contraria, adentrándose en las llanuras, armado con su Pak y su fiel sirviente, solo podía esperar recuperar el Orbe.

* * *

><p>I KNOW! se que aun no termino el bonus del otro Fic, pero hace tanto tiempo que quiero hacer esto xD lo siento necesario B: por mi fanatismo obsesivo compulsivo del TLoZ, y por IZ, unas de mis mas grandes obsesiones xD y como no lo resistiré... en algun momento pondré algo de zadr, por eso lo puse en la descripcion.<p>

No quiero profundisar tanto en la historia del juego por que quizas no tods lo han jugado, pero bueno xD espero que les guste


	2. Ármate de valor, extraño viajero

Habían pasado 3 horas desde que se alejaban del castillo que Zim no presto ni la más minima atención, caminaban por las extensas llanuras y el viaje no era más agradable con Gir cantando la rola del dum-dum. Ya estaba comenzando a desesperarse y casi estrangula al inocente pero ya molesto ayudante, hasta que vio un pequeño pueblo, pensó que tal vez ahí podría obtener mar información, así que se dirigió a toda prisa hacia el. Al llegar noto la presencia de pequeños niños que jugaban tranquilos, era todo tan sereno… hasta que notaron la presencia de Zim y se escucho a una mujer gritar-

-UN MONSTRUO! CORRAN! SALVEN A LOS NIÑOS Y A LOS CERDOS!- la multitud desesperada corre de un lado a otro chocando de frente entre si y con los árboles, verdaderamente parecían gallinas ante la presencia de un zorro. Zim sin entender nada de lo que pasaba solo se adentró mas en aquel pueblo, y observaba con una mirada curiosa a todos los aldeanos mal escondidos… algunos atrás de los arbustos, otros solo tapando su rostro con una hoja de árbol, y otro se había hecho el muerto. Se dirigió a este último.

-Oye cosa humana apestosa…

-No me mates! Te lo suplico tengo familia! Y una letrina… – el pobre hombre solo se cubría la cabeza con sus manos-

-Nadie va a matarte sucio simio sin pelo… (Bueno, al menos no por ahora)

-Tu no eres de ese grupo de monstruos verdes que asaltan los pueblos?

-QUE? El GRAN Zim no es ningún monstruo, yo soy un Irk… digo, solo tengo una enfermedad en la piel…

-Aah! Gracias a las Diosas… Oigan todos! El no es un monstruo! –el hombre se ponía de pie y le hacía gestos a los lugareños.- Me llamo Phil! Dijiste que tu nombre es Zim verdad? Mucho gusto en conocerte, aunque nos diste un buen susto.

-Que… es este lugar…

-No sabes donde estas? Esto es _Kakariko_! Es un pueblo muy tranquilo y pacífico, pero hace un tiempo que unos monstruos verdes nos acechan, todo esto es desde que ese **Hombre malvado **llegó y se apoderó del **castillo**, pobre **Princesa**, debe estar muy asustada en su prisión.

-Ah si muy bonita historia pero estoy ocupado –Ay Zim… por que eres así D':-

-Amo! El Orbe! –curiosamente el que mas prestaba atención ahí era Gir, posiblemente porque se trataba de un videojuego... aunque no podemos asegurar que el sepa que está dentro de uno.-

-Es cierto! Esa princesa ladrona tiene nuestro Orbe! Debemos encontrarla –Al fin!-

-Para ir en su búsqueda, tendrás que pasar un sin numero de pruebas y probar que eres digno de hacerlo. –De la nada sale una misteriosa persona quien cubría su rostro y cuerpo con una manta, era una mujer… lo reconocía por su tono de voz. Al hacer acto de presencia el resto de la gente mostró un gran respeto por su persona, al parecer era alguien importante, y solo le abrieron paso al extraño visitante.- Sígueme… te daré todas las indicaciones…

-Quien eres TU para darle ordenes a Zim? –Obstinado, se cruzó de brazos y miraba con recelo a aquella persona-

-Quieres salir de aquí, no es así… esa es la única forma, a menos que _no te atrevas _y seas un _cobarde_, por mi puedes largarte cuanto antes- Aquella misteriosa persona se va del lugar lentamente y entra a una casa no muy lejos de ahí, dejando a un perplejo y humillado Zim.-

-C-Cobarde? Que no me atrevo? Pagaras por haberme insultado de esa forma! Lo pagaraaas lo lamentaraaas! –Zim sale corriendo tras ella y entra a la misma casa. Estaba todo oscuro, las ventanas estaban cubiertas con mantas, así que no había ni un mínimo rastro de luz. De pronto una vela se encendió en mitad de la habitación, estaba sobre una pequeña mesa redonda, y ahí estaba, aquella persona aun cubriendo su identidad, como esperando a que el pequeño viajero se sentara frente a ella.

-Para poder llegar hasta la Princesa necesitarás 3 piedras sagradas, solo así se te abrirá el paso al castillo…

-Interrumpiendo toda seriedad Zim hace algunas preguntas- Y porque no simplemente voy y hago un agujero en la pared? O mando a Gir de ladrón y que me traiga el Orbe?

-Estúpido! No puedes hacer eso, así no es la historia… si haces algo mal tal vez este mundo colapse, y se _eche a perder_, estas en un videojuego… lo recuerdas?

-Maldición…

-Como decía, necesitaras 3 piedras, cada una situada en una región de esta tierra, en un templo sagrado. La primera piedra yace en las **heladas montañas**, en la **Región de Lanayru**. Luego deberás ir a los **amplios bosques** de la **Región de Farone**, y finalmente enfrentar las llamaradas del **Volcán** en la región de **Eldin**, cuando hayas terminado ven aquí a hablar conmigo.

-Debo… cruzar toda esta apestosa tierra?, supongo que me darás algún aparato de transporte para llegar rápido…

-Por su puesto que no, debes arreglártelas tu mismo, y ahora vete, que estoy muy ocupada.-Misteriosos seres con ojos rojos sacaron a Zim y Gir a patadas de ahí-

-Esto va a ser mas complicado de lo que pensé, no tengo demasiadas armas, y no tengo ningún transporte… mi patas de araña del PAK no serán suficientes para este viaje… necesito pensar en algo –Con la mirada Zim busca cualquier cosa que le ayude a ahorrar tiempo, y ve un tierno caballo a lo lejos y se dispone a ir por el. Cuando está a punto de llevárselo, el animal se desespera y comienza a correr por todas partes, entonces aparece una hermosa joven.

-Oh, creo que mi pequeña Epona es algo tímida, se calmará si escucha una canción –La joven comienza a cantar una melodía digna de llamarle canción de cuna, era tan relajante que hasta Zim sucumbía ante ella, Gir por su parte y emocionado comienza a cantar también, lo que pareció agradarle a la Yegua y fue cuando Zim vio la oportunidad

-Ooh podría sacar a pasear a tu bestia equina solo por unos momentos? A mi pequeño ro-… hada le agrado mucho

-Claro, siempre y cuando este bien, si cantas esa canción ella vendrá a ti no importa donde estés.

-En serio? Que oído más agudo tiene este animal… Muy bien Gir! Vámonos! –Montó a la ahora dócil yegua y Gir subió tras el-.

-Siiiiii vamos a morir! –Gritaba y movía los brazos, como si eso fuera algo positivo-

Zim partió en busca de la primera piedra, mientras se cuestionaba nuevamente el porqué EL debía hacerlo, acaso no había nadie mas que quisiera salir de ahí? Tal vez solo el y Gir habían entrado a ese mundo extraño y los demás simplemente quedaron en el limbo a su suerte. Y por qué eran piedras? No podían ser robots de batalla para poder destruir el castillo? Al diablo la princesa, solo necesitaba el Orbe… fue lo único que lo motivo a seguir.

En medio de las llanuras comenzó a recordar que estaba haciendo antes de llegar ahí

-Yo… creo que no estaba solo en ese entonces, solo recuerdo de la imagen del Orbe en el circuito de descarga… pero como llegó ahí? Lo había construido y entonces…

…

…

El humano Dib! El estaba ahí! También fue traído aquí?... y si lo encuentro… debería ayudarlo? Después de todo es su culpa el hecho de que estemos aquí... y seria mi venganza jajajaja! Jaja… ja…-su risa fue bajando de tono-… el Dib…

Gir solo se entretenía contando cuantos conejos veía pasar durante el camino, hasta que interrumpió los pensamientos de su amo para darle un aviso.

-Amo! Puedo ver las montañas!

-Eh?.. que?.. aah si, vamos por buen camino. Solo hay que seguir.

Y así Zim comenzó su viaje, el cual será clave para su regreso al "mundo real".

* * *

><p>Aaaw yeaaah! Segundo capitulo xD<p>

Decidí finalmente no basarme en solo un juego (por que si, The legend of Zelda no es solo UN juego, de hecho son 15 xD), y tomar alguna cosilla de los que mas me gustan, por su puesto infaltable Kakariko que sale en varias entregas, y las regiones Lanayru, Eldin y Farone del Twilight Princess y Skyward Sword… si se me olvido aclarar algo para la gente que no conoce los conceptos del juego avisenme porfavor n.n para dejarlos claro, aunque no es crucial en la historia xD.

InvaderSil! Me alegra que te guste la trama *A* te recomiendo jugarlo enormemente, es muy entretenido con una historia muy completa.

princes dark angel No se me habia ocurrido ese nombre xD! Lo hubiera puesto asi mejor… bueno ya no importa.

Con respecto al juego… a pesar de que los juegos no tienen una línea de tiempo directa si tienen como cosas comunes entre si, por eso son tan interesantes!

Diablos xD no quise poner el nombre entero para causar suspenso, aunque la verdad es un poco obvio si es ZaDr xD aun asi guarden el secreto ¬w¬ Ambas 3 ! xDD


	3. El Palacio a lo alto de la montaña

Mediante seguían avanzando hacia las montañas, un originalmente pequeño riachuelo, que ya parecía estar acompañando en el viaje a Zim y Gir, ahora era un canal de dimensiones un tanto importantes. No esta de mas decir que esto traía un poco inquieto a Zim, por el rechazo natural de su piel hacia el agua y esa histérica hidrofobia que le caracterizaba, sin embargo al guardar cierta distancia hacia el no había mayor problema. En un momento su cara de desfiguró completamente y quedó helado al hallar el origen de dicho río, un inmenso lago cuyas hectáreas eran fáciles de calcular a simple vista.

-Por Irk… suerte que solo tenemos que ir a una vieja y sucia montaña…

-Pero amo… la única forma de llegar hasta la montaña es pasando por una cueva

-Y?

-… la entrada de la cueva esta justo al lado de esa enorme cascada, al otro lado del lago…

-…

…

… QUE? Eso es imposible! Moriré antes de llegar a la entrada! –De pronto entra en pánico-

- Pero amo, tiene 8 corazones… -decía el tierno ayudante más no era escuchado-

-Un invasor Irken humillado con un poco de agua! Si mis altos se enteraran…

-HEY! LISTEN!

-…-extrañamente con esto si le pone atención- Desde cuando hablas ingles?

- Solo tiene que rodear el lago… o simplemente tomar esa lancha de ahí y…

-Eso es! Rodear el lago, por supuesto, justo como lo pensé. Vamos Gir no hay tiempo que perder, necesito ese Orbe en mi poder ahora o quien sabe que cosas podrían hacer con el. Arre animal putrefacto! –Tira las riendas del caballo y se adentra más a aquel territorio. Afortunadamente había suficiente tierra firme por donde pasaba Epona, y Zim se mantuvo firme y decidido la mayoría del camino, hasta que el animal ya no pudo continuar, el espacio no era el suficiente y a partir de ahí debería ir solo. Hasta ahí le llego toda su autoconfianza.

-Sucede algo amo?

-Que podría suceder, todo esta perfectamente bien… -decía nervioso y sin querer moverse-

-Entonces muévase! Solo hay que saltar dos piedras sobre el agua y llegamos.

-Y-Ya lo se pero… el agua…

-No pasa nada, ya lo verá –Gir empuja a Zim hacia las rocas, la primera pudo saltarla sin problemas, pero resbalo en la segunda y apenas podía sujetarse.

-Gir! Que haces. AYUDAME!

-Que dijiste? –Salta sin problemas ambas piedras y llega al otro extremo, y solo espera a su amo en tierra firme.

-Gir! No estoy jugando… el agua! –Zim ya no podía sostenerse y cayó al agua. Cerró los ojos esperando no morir de dolor, pero curiosamente no sentía nada, abrió los ojos bajo el agua y movió los brazos rápidamente intentando llegar a la orilla. Finalmente lo consiguió y vio a Gir frente a el.

-Lo ves? –le sonreía tiernamente-

-Yo… no lo entiendo. Por que no me hizo nada si no tengo pegamento en el cuerpo. –se miraba las manos e inspeccionaba su cuerpo-

-Por que esta agua no es como la de los humanos. Es especial.

-Interesante. Podría empezar a acostumbrarme… Huh pero que estamos haciendo, debemos llegar a ese maldito templo cuanto antes!

-A la orden jefecito! –Ambos caminan hacia la dichosa entrada de la cueva, los alrededores de ella y el interior presentaban granizo. Como Zim podía resistir un poco mas el frío que los humanos no le prestó mucha atención. Se adentraron lentamente en la cueva, no estaba tan oscura y podía notarse que la temperatura descendía cada vez más, no paso demasiado tiempo cuando vieron luz, era la salida de la cueva. Todo estaba completamente congelado, era difícil pensar que tan cerca de ahí el paisaje fuera todo lo contrario. Zim miraba la gran montaña, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para notar que casi en la cima yacía una construcción-

-Ese debe ser el templo, no creo que nadie viva en un lugar así, esto va a ser muy fácil, vamos –Dio unos pocos pasos cuando unos lobos de hielo aparecieron. Eran pocos, pero se acercaban velozmente- Gir rápido! Modo de defensa!

-Soy un hada, no puedo atacar. –squee-

-…

…

…Corre! –Zim corría lo más rápido que podía aunque era un poco difícil con toda esa nieve, y Gir… a el no lo tomaban en cuenta. Se sentía rodeado, salían de la nada, bueno… de la nieve, pero su aparición era impredecible. De pronto uno se dispuso a atacar a Zim, y este solo tuvo el reflejo de agacharse, el lobo chocó de lleno contra un árbol cercano y se rompió (si, rompió) en mil pedazos. –Claro… están hechos de hielo, muy bien…-Zim sacó con las patas del PAK una enorme rama del mismo árbol y golpeó a los otros lobos, y cada uno al igual que el primero se rompieron, lanzando un aullido.- Victoria para Zim! Eso fue muy fácil. Es momento de seguir.

Mediante continuaban su viaje no dejaban de aparecer mas lobos, aunque ya no era problema puesto que iba armado con esa rústica arma. Pasaron por un endeble puente y llegaron hasta el otro extremo, y ahí estaba.

-Este es el templo? Parece una casa… aah en fin entremos.- La puerta era bastante pesada, pero por fin pudieron entrar, estaban en una especia de vestíbulo. Pensaba que iba a hacer un poco menos de frío, sin embargo el escenario no era muy diferente, cúmulos de nieve, algunos vidrios y baldosas congelados, solo quería irse pronto de ahí, ya todo ese frío lo estaba hartando. Corrió por todos lados buscando la piedra, pero solo encontraba habitaciones vacías, o algunas con monstruos a los que prefirió dejarlos encerrados. Ya perdiendo la esperanza entra en la última habitación, tenía una puerta muy grande, y dentro de esta había un cofre. Pensaba que por fin había encontrado la piedra, pero solo se encontró con un saco lleno de bombas, en total eran 30. –Estas no son las piedras… me engañaron? No existen tales piedras… Nadie engaña a Zim, NADIE! -Estaba furioso, ya deseaba ir a la casa de la misteriosa persona en Kakariko y explotarle la casa con esas bombas que encontró. De pronto sintió una presencia tras el, quizás uno de los monstruos había escapado.

-Quien se atreve a robar mi tesoro… -una tenebrosa voz que provenía de un lugar oscuro de la habitación dio a saber que Zim no estaba solo,-

-Tu tesoro? No se de que estas hablando –escondió las bombas en la cabeza de Gir, que hasta el momento servía de mochila- Yo solo pasé por aquí, pero ya me voy… adiós! –Corría hacia la puerta, pero unos enormes y gruesos garrotes aparecieron de la nada e impidieron el escape-

-Sucio y mentiroso, te los has robado… ahora devuélvelos y te prometo que tu muerte no será tan dolorosa.

-Tu voz me es familiar, pero no tengo tiempo de presentaciones, y no te devolveré nada!

-Ja! Entupido, por tu incompetencia solo te espera la ruina… ruina… ruuuuuina – La criatura por fin sale a la luz, tenía el aspecto de una señora de edad, muy delgada y alta, el pelo gris y un traje negro…

-Pero que demo… Señorita Bitters? –Que otra voz podía ser así de tenebrosa? Si no es otra que la maestra de su escuela.- Que esta haciendo aquí? Y no ha visto una piedra mágica o algo así?

-Silencio! Me harté de tus ruidos, este lugar será tu tumba! – Todas las ventanas de la habitación se hacen trizas, y por ellas entra una misteriosa ventisca que cubre por completo el cuerpo de la mujer. Toda esa nieve se acumula y se convierte en hielo, con la maestra dentro, era como una armadura. Y todo lo complicaba una habitación completamente congelada, cubierta de hielo.

-Amo! Debe ganarle al monstruo para obtener la piedra! –grita Gir desde un extremo de la habitación.

-Que? Y como le gano a esta cosa si no tengo armas! La rama la dejé en la entrada.

-Use esto! –Gir le lanza una de las bombas, ya estaba lista para explotar y Zim vio la oportunidad. Se la lanza de lleno a esa enorme cosa de hielo, al explotar se fragmenta y pierde volumen-

-Funciona! Gir lánzame más de esas bombas.

-Si, mi amo! –Repiten el proceso tres veces, hasta que por fin la criatura queda sin su armadura y queda postrada en el suelo.

-La vencimos! –Hace un gesto de victoria a Gir, y esperaba obtener la piedra.-

-No… tan… rápido… - La maestra se pone nuevamente de pie, y vuelve a formar la barrera de hielo, pero esta vez flotaba en el aire, estaba muy por sobre el nivel del suelo y las bombas no la alcanzarían.

-Esto es imposible, como voy a…

-Amo cuidado!

La enorme masa se lanza hacia el suelo directamente hacia Zim, y por la fuerza ejercida queda incrustada en el piso, gracias a la advertencia de Gir pudo esquivarlo a tiempo no sufrió daño, pero por poco casi lo mata. De pronto, estando cerca del suelo se da cuenta de un detalle, se puede ver su reflejo. Ahora ya sabía la clave para prevenirlo. Bitters retoma la altura y esta dispuesta a un segundo ataque y Zim solo comienza a correr por la habitación, de pronto baja un poco la velocidad y por el reflejo puede ver a Bitters sobre el, y cuando parece que va a bajar el se lanza a un costado y efectivamente la maestra se lanza y queda incrustada nuevamente.

-Gir rápido! Bombas! –hace uso de esta arma para defenderse, y tiene el mismo resultado que la primera vez, la armadura estaba cediendo. Solo debía repetirlo por otras tres veces, Bitters estaba tirada en el suelo, pero aun le quedaba algo de hielo alrededor. Volvió a estar de pie y volví a flotar, la pelea parecía interminable, pero de pronto pega un grito de dolor y el hielo se fusiona con su cuerpo, y rápidamente cae al suelo y se rompe al igual que los lobos. –La vencimos? Por fin?...

Gir va corriendo hacia los restos del monstruo, y comienza a separar unos cuantos pedazos de hielo. Bajo todos esos escombros encuentra una peculiar piedra perfectamente redonda, parecía una moneda y tenia una pequeña gema azul en el medio. –Si, la encontramos.

-Al fin! Ya me estaba preocupando. Vamos, necesitamos las otras dos.

-Esta bieeen. –Gir guarda la piedra en su cabeza y siguen el viaje. Cuando vuelven por el mismo camino donde venían notaron que ya no aparecieron mas lobos, tendría la derrota de Bitters todo eso?...

-Es cierto! Bitters… por que estaba ella aquí? Entonces es cierto mas personas fueron traídas a este lugar. Y el Dib… también se transformó en un monstruo?... que haré –murmuraba esta ultima parte, parecía que estaba pensando en voz alta-

-Amo… te preocupa ese humano?

-C-Claro que no! Es solo que… Ah olvídalo, debemos ir hacia el bosque. –al fin fuera de la cueva, vuelve a tomar las riendas del caballo y seguir su senda.

_**Guardar y Salir.**_

* * *

><p>Uuy al fin, lo siento por la demora, pero he tenido demasiados exámenes estos días, y de hecho tengo un este lunes, así que volveré a demorarme en el siguiente capitulo. Como sea espero les haya gustado, me inspiré en las ruinas del pico nevado en el Twilight Princess, por los lobos y con la pelea con Blizzeta (o Yeta xD depende del idioma del juego). Claro que cambie el arma que se usó.<p>

En la parte que Gir hace HEY LISTEN, es una de las frases que mas caracterizaba a Navi en Ocarina of Time xD el hada que te acompaña.

Si hay algo mas que no entiendan preguntenme xD. Y de nuevo gracias a todas las que leen la historia n.n


	4. El bosque perdido y la niña misteriosa

-Como desearía tener el Crucero Voot ahora mismo… -murmuraba un ya cansado extraterrestre sobre un caballo-

-Pero amo, no cree que así es más divertido? –…y a su lado, un robot-perro-hada-cosa trataba de animarlo-

-NO -.- Por lo que dijo esa persona… como es que se llamaba…

-No dijo su nombre.

-Ah si, bueno como sea, según… ella, ahora debemos dirigirnos al bosque, creo que es donde desperté. Ya estoy perdiendo la paciencia, terminemos pronto con esto. Arre! –Zim tira las riendas de Epona, esta relincha y corre a toda prisa hacia el bosque. El alrededor mostraba un paisaje verdaderamente hermoso, tanto que hasta a Zim le gustaba. Los rayos del sol pasando entre las hojas de los árboles, los claros que se formaban en el bosque lo hacían parecer un paraíso. De pronto se encontraron con un puente, y al otro lado de este una entrada de lo que parecía ser una cueva. Viéndola detenidamente se percató que los bordes de esta eran de madera… era un tronco, un ENORME tronco que servía como una especia de túnel-puerta a la parte mas profunda del bosque. Zim bajó del caballo para adentrarse por si mismo, ya que al parecer al animal le daba miedo entrar ahí. El trayecto por el tronco hueco no fue demasiado largo, y cuando por fin llegó al otro extremo notó que estaba en una especia de pueblo… pero solo veía niños.

-Esperen un momento… yo los conozco! Son los chicos de la esKuela (con K xD) –dio un escandaloso grito y rápidamente llamó la atención. Los niños solo gritaron y se escondieron en sus casas, las cuales eran la mitad de un gran árbol.

-Pero que demonios les pasa a todos aquí!

-Amo, ellos también deben creer que somos los monstruos.

-Los monstruos! Es cierto, aunque no he visto a ninguno por aquí… solo recuerdo a esos lobos de hielo. Grr…pero porque me distraigo con tanta facilidad! no tengo todo el día! No me importan esos niños debo encontrar la siguiente piedra.

-Disculpe señor?...

De pronto Zim sintió una dulce pero chillona voz atrás de el, se dio la vuelta para ver de quien provenía. Una pequeña niña con cabellos morados-Tu! También estás aquí… como es que te llamabas… ah si, Zita!

-Uh? Como es que sabe mi nombre? –La pequeña pelimorada que usaba una extraña vestimenta verde (al igual que todos los niños de ahí) lo miraba intrigada, al parecer no lo recordaba.-

-No sabes quien soy?... un momento, todos los demás están aquí, eso significa que…-le toma los brazos a la niña de una forma un tanto brusca- El Dib… donde está Dib?

-Ay señor! Me está lastimando… no conozco a ningún Dib suélteme por favor! –Dándose cuenta de lo exagerado de su reacción, Zim soltó rápidamente a la pequeña-

-Lo… lo siento (por qué demonios reaccioné así…) –retrocedió unos pasos de ella, con la mirada fija en el suelo y no estando seguro del porqué su instinto le jugaba una mala pasada.

-Yo… escuché que está buscando la piedra –sobándose los brazos por donde Zim la tenia sujetada- Creo que puedo ayudarlo… puedo ver que no es una mala persona.

-Q-Que no soy una mala persona? –volviendo en si- Tonterías! Yo soy un invasor, seré dueño de todo lo que vez y todos estarán de rodillas ante mí!

-Yo se que usted no es realmente malo, aunque quiera parecer que si. Usted es muy distinto a esos monstruos que han aparecido estos días, puedo sentirlo. Además noté que está muy preocupado por un tal Dib, alguien que se preocupa de esa forma por otra persona no puede ser malo.

-Zim se sonroja de sobremanera al escuchar esto- YO? Preocuparme por el Dib-humano? Nada de eso es solo que… bueno… no estoy preocupado… no lo estoy… -terminaba susurrando, como si no estuviera seguro de sus palabras-

-El templo al final de los bosques perdidos… ahí yace la piedra que usted busca. La entrada a esos bosques está siguiendo esa senda –de un momento a otro, la niña habla totalmente seria y le apunta hacia otro tronco-túnel-

-Como es que lo sabes? Solo eres una niña…

-He explorado muy bien estos bosques, encontré ese templo hace un tiempo y se que ahí hay un poder especial. Pero hay una advertencia, hace unos días siento un poder oscuro en el… algo está tratando de apoderarse de lo que tu buscas, debes darte prisa –vuelve a tomar una postura infantil y le sonríe a Zim- espero que le haya sido de ayuda señor, y espero también que encuentre sano y salvo a ese Dib… nos vemos! –se va corriendo y desaparece entre los árboles-

-Espera!...rayos, en este lugar hace que todos se comporten de un modo muy raro.

-Igual de raro que el amo preocupándose por Mary –Gir reía a espaldas de Zim, afortunadamente éste no lo escuchó-

-Oye… tu ya estabas aquí cuando desperté, conoces este lugar? Sabes como llegar a ese templo?

-Nooo… para nada… -miraba hacia otro lado-

-Para nada?, estas seguro?... –lo mira fijamente-

-Uhm… No soporto mas! Es muy inteligente para mi… yo… si se donde está.

-Y por qué no me lo dijiste antes?...

-Es que se suponía que usted debía descubrirlo por sus propios medios

-No hay tiempo para eso Gir entiéndelo… hacia donde esta el templo.

-La niña lo dijo, siguiendo esa senda hay un bosque, los bosques perdidos… no por nada llevan ese nombre. Si usted da una vuelta equivocada no podrá regresar, se perderá para siempre.

-Que? Pero… tu sabes el camino verdad?

-Digamos que si…

-Bien, vamos –Adentrándose al bosque se escuchaba una melodía a lo lejos, y Gir se comportaba de una manera extraña, como guiándose ciegamente solo por esta extraña música. Se veía tan concentrado que Zim no quiso molestarle, había que aprovechar esos momentos de concentración absoluta que presentaba rara vez su robot. Finalmente llegaron a una especie de laberinto, el que no presentaba mayor obstáculos mas que unas extrañas plantas lanza-semillas. Consiguió atravesarlo sin problemas ya que cualquier camino servía… algo realmente extraño en un laberinto. Subieron unas escaleras y se encontraron con Zita sentada sobre un tronco, como esperándolos y tocando esa melodía en una ocarina.

-Le dije... que ya había recorrido muy bien estos bosques –dejo de tocar miró fijamente a Zim-

-Como es que llegaste aquí tan rápido?

-Soy mas ágil de lo que parezco, ahora escucha. Lo que sea que esté ahí dentro aun no se lleva la piedra, pero ya la encontró.

-Y por que si la encontró no se la lleva? No vino a eso?

-No puede llevársela, sabe en que habitación está, mas no es accesible para él. Lo comprendes?

-Ya veo… y se supone que debo ganarle en un combate para apoderarme de la piedra no?

-Efectivamente. –se puso de pie y camina hacia una gran roca inusualmente grande-

-Eso será muy sencillo, con mis bombas lo derrotaré. –ya daba por ganada la pelea, pero su aire de victoria se rompió cuando la niña volvió a hablar.-

-Me temo que las bombas esta vez no te servirán de nada.

-Que? Y… por que no? –preguntaba ya frustrado-

-Por que para cada enemigo hay que utilizar un arma distinta… y yo te proporcionaré el otro tesoro de este templo.-posa una mano sobre la piedra y pronuncia unas frases en un idioma desconocido, Zim apenas pudo escuchar unos murmullos. De repente la piedra desaparece en cuestión de segundos y en su lugar, claro que en un tamaño mas reducido, yacía un cofre. –Lo saqué del templo cuando presentí que algo maligno se apoderaría de el, fue por precaución.

-Tus poderes… (Realmente es la Zita que conozco?), me han sido de ayuda, te lo agradezco. –se acerca a la pequeña para recibir la nueva arma. Zita saca cuidadosamente del cofre un arco y un carcaj con 30 flechas (por qué todo aquí vienen de a 30 cosas?).

-Al aceptar esto, estas prometiendo ayudar a erradicar el mal que acecha el templo y a mi pueblo, por favor úsalo con sabiduría –le hace entrega del objeto, y nuevamente como saliendo de un 'trance' ríe de forma infantil- se lo encargo mucho señor… hasta luego! –y desaparece entre los bosques-

-Será bastante raro verla ahora… digo cuando vuelva todo a la normalidad. –se queda mirando hacia donde se fue Zita-

-Amo ya es hora! Debemos seguir.

-Si, desde aquí se ve la entrada, vamos. –pasaron por un prado con matorrales y al otro lado de estos se encontraba una puerta de piedra. Zim la abrió como pudo y consiguió entrar por fin en el lugar… estaba todo oscuro, y el Irken iba armado con su nueva rústica arma… -Dices que solo debo tirar la flecha hacia atrás y soltándola viajará hasta el enemigo? Como un rayo láser?

-Así es! Aunque es menos preciso, y se cansará mas al usarlo.

-Esta cosa no tiene el honor de llamarse "arma" –De pronto notaron una extraña silueta al final de la habitación en donde ellos se encontraban- Hola? Quien está ahí?

-… -aquella figura solo permanecía quieta y silenciosa en la oscuridad-

-No deberías estar aquí

-No… tu no deberías estar aquí. El control de todo y todos me pertenecerá.

-Esa voz grave y rasposa… es inconfundible! Perro Guano! Tu quieres apoderarte del mundo?

-Si soy el dueño de todo obligaré a todos a tomar sodas Poop y comer chocolates con aserrín, y seré el mas poderoso. Muahahaha! –reía el perro-payaso-hiphop de soda guano-

-Estas loco! A nadie le gustan tus porquerías de dulces… esta es mi oportunidad de vengarme por no darme el premio misterioso… -tomando firmemente una fleja apunta hacia la cabeza del nuevo personaje, pero su cabeza se transformo en una calavera y apareció de la nada un caballo negro.-

-Amo el no es el verdadero Perro Guano! Es solo una ilusión, un fantasma! –Grita desde un lado de la habitación Gir-

De pronto el Perro se sube sobre el caballo, y comienza a avanzar por… el aire? Estaba volando, así que al parecer era verdad que es un fantasma. Se dirigió hasta una pared, mas específicamente un cuadro, con un paisaje pintado en el. Y gracias a eso Zim se dio cuenta que habrían replicas del mismo cuadro, unas 5 veces mas por la habitación-

-Va a aparecer en cualquier cuadro, esté atento amo. Cuando aparezca láncele una flecha!

Y así como si estuviera escrito el enemigo apareció, lentamente por lo que dio tiempo a Zim de apuntar bien, disparándole 5 veces fue suficiente para cayera rendido al piso.

-No que eras tan rudo?

-Esto… no se acaba aquí… cuando pelees con mi yo verdadero lo sabrás…y por cierto, yo tengo a Dib y tu precioso Orbe. Muahaha…-desaparece de la nada dejando todo en silencio-

-Te maldigo pero guano… te maldigoooooo! Pero que acaba de decir! Dib en manos del enemigo… digo… el orbe, en manos del enemigo… donde está la piedra –mira con desesperación el alrededor-

- Yo la encontré, estaba en un cofre que apareció cuando se fue el fantasma. –Toma la piedra que era bastante parecida a la anterior, solo que ahora la gema que tenia era verde, y la guarda en su cabeza. Lo mismo hizo con el arco y flecha, ya no la necesitaban-

-Muy bien, con todo lo que ha pasado ya no podemos tener mas distracciones, al fin queda solo una piedra y podremos ir a buscar a …

-Amo… usted está mas preocupado por el Orbe… o por el niño cabezón?

-Q-Que pregunta mas ridícula, claro que por D… d-d-digamos que por el Orbe.

-Yo creo que noo –salía corriendo del templo riendo y en sentido de burla y Zim corría tras el para tratar de darle una paliza. Quizás para Zim ahora sea mas importante el llegar hasta el castillo, sabiendo lo que hay ahí, además del orbe.

GUARDAR Y SALIR.

* * *

><p>Si hay demaciados errores al final, es por que estuve hasta las 4:28 de la mañana escribiendo xD y a ratos me quedaba dormida... jeje<p>

Este ultimo tiempo no habia actualizado por que basicamente me han pasado puras... mierdas en mi vida, reprobé un ramo y no se como decirle a mis padres, se murio una de mis mascotas, y no tengo animos de nada... en fin.

Gracias a todas de nuevo por leer esta historia... y Dib ya aparecerá se los prometo n.n De verdad estoy muy feliz por sus reviews

Si me salté algo, o no entienden algun objeto o lo que sea no duden en consultarme.

Byeeeee


	5. Eres una buena persona

Sin tregua, Zim AUN perseguía al pobre Gir por el bosque, ya habían pasado el laberinto hace mucho y aparecieron en el pueblo de los niños otra vez, de pronto Gir se quedó parado sin decir ni hacer nada, mirando hacia el grupo de casas de dicho pueblo.

-Al fin te tengo pequeña sabandija! –dijo Zim en tono de haber ganado un juego de niños pequeños-

-Amo! Zita y esos chiquillos están en problemas! –El robot se giró rápidamente con una expresión de miedo en el rostro, indicándole con el dedo lo que el veía. Unos horribles monstruos VERDES acorralando a los niños del pueblo (en total eran 3), y a Zita herida en el suelo.-

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p>[Monstruo1] –Si no nos dicen donde está ESE sujeto, terminaremos por matar a esta niña… así que… HABLEN! –esa cosa con aspecto de trol decía furioso a los indefensos chicos-<p>

-No… aun si yo debo morir no les digan nada!... el debe estar a salvo… por la paz de nuestra tierra. –Y con las pocas energías que le quedaban Zita trataba de resistir-

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p>-Esos deben ser los monstruos de los que todo el mundo habla… Amo por favor debe hacer algo!<p>

-QUE? Como pudieron confundir al gran Zim con esas asquerosas cosas! Además… no es mi problema… -decía mirando hacia un lado-

-Pero amo… esa niña nos ayudó…

-No me importa, no los ayudaré –seguía mirando hacia otro lado, pero no pudo evitar ver la cara de Gir, quien ya casi comenzaba a llorar mientras las palabras de la niña retumbaban en su cabeza:

_Yo se que usted no es realmente malo, aunque quiera parecer que si… **Yo se que usted no es realmente malo…**_

-Grr! Aaah está bien! –Rápidamente sacó el arco y las flechas-

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p>[Monstruo2] –Jefe, estos mocosos no nos dirán nada, matémoslos a todos de una vez… jejeje<p>

[Monstruo3]- Sii son solo un desperdicio de… -sin terminar la frase, fue alcanzado por una flecha, la cual atravesó completamente su cabeza, y finalmente cayó muerto al suelo.

Los niños, que estaban todos juntos abrazados entre ellos, al ver tan horrible escena comenzaron a llorar, gritar y tratar de huir desesperados, las puertas de sus casas estaban bloqueadas así que algunos subían a los árboles como podían, se escondían atrás de grandes rocas o simplemente se tiraban al piso cubriendo sus ojos con las manos.

Por su parte, Zita, al ver que lo que mató al monstruo era una flecha, no tuvo miedo y solo se sintió aliviada.

-No esperaba… que vinieras a salvarnos… -con sus últimas fuerzas dijo estas palabras y luego cayó desmayada-

[Monstruo2] Nos atacan!

[Monstruo1] Que? Quien está ahí… acaso eres el que está interfiriendo en los planes de nuestro señor? –hablaba al aire, no sabía de donde provenía el ataque –

-Oye asquerosa cosa! Piensa rápido!

[Monstruo1] pero que…? –la voz lo confundía aun mas, quien quiera que lo estaba atacando podría estar en cualquier parte, de pronto mira a sus pies y ve una bomba, cuyo mechero estaba encendido, y en un segundo estalla matando a quien al parecer era el líder de ese pequeño grupo-

[Monstruo2] Aaah Jefesito!, Voy… voy a llamar refuerzos! –cobardemente se va corriendo a la salida, pero es alcanzado por una flecha en la espalda, cayendo al piso pero no muerto. Y lentamente Zim se acerca a el.

-Ustedes me han servido para darme cuenta de lo magnifico que soy usando estas burdas armas, gracias –con una sonrisa maliciosa mira al enemigo restante y le dispara una flecha en su cabeza. Con el último de ellos muerto misteriosamente los tres desaparecen, así sin más se hacen humo y no queda rastro de ellos, y Zim solo mira con una ceja alzada - Mmm… es primera vez que veo que si mueres… desapareces, curioso… pero interesante, así no tienes que ahorrarte el problema de deshacerte de los cadáveres. Muy bien, ya ayudé vámonos. Gir… donde estás. –miraba alrededor buscando a su acompañante, estaba con la pequeña Zita tirada en el piso y con los ya un poco mas calmados niños alrededor de ella.

-Amo, está muy mal hay que ayudarla

-Aah estos humanos debiluchos son tan problemáticos –susurraba a los lejos, aun dispuesto a ayudar claro-

-Debemos llevarla a ese lugar –decía un pequeño niño-

-Brian tiene razón, es la única forma-y aportaba una pequeña de voz chillona-

-A que lugar se refieren… -lentamente Zim se acerco a Zita pero los niños le cerraron el paso hasta ella-

-Mejor… nosotros la llevaremos, agradecemos toda la ayuda señor. Lamentamos habernos asustado de usted cuando lo vimos, pero no sabe todas las cosas que han pasado…

-Ja… creo que lo se muy bien –decía con los brazos cruzados, se sentía prácticamente insultado-

-Bueno, la verdad es que ha sido muy difícil para todos, pero no hay tiempo para charlar ahora, debemos llevarla al manantial…

-Amo podemos ver? Podemos? Podemos? Podemos? Podemos? Podemos? Siiiiiiii?

-Agh está bien! Pero que sea rápido… -ya perdiendo la paciencia seguía al grupo de niños quienes llevaban a Zita, al parecer eran un grupo muy unido. Se dirigían a lo que parecía una simple pared con una enredadera tapándola, pero era un pasadizo oculto, daba a un bello claro donde había un manantial, y sobre el agua unas pequeñas hadas rojas parecían jugar. Los niños solo dejaron a Zita recostada en la orilla y retrocedieron, el agua no alcanzaba a cubrirla completamente. De pronto aquellas hadas se acercan a la niña, hacen una especie de bailar a su alrededor. En cosa de segundos Zita abre nuevamente los ojos, y se los frota, como si hubiese despertado de una reconfortante siesta.

-Que… es lo que pasó…Un momento! Y los monstruos? –se paro rápidamente, como si no hubiera signo de debilidad-

-Tranquila, ya paso todo, este señor nos ayudó –uno de los niños trata de calmar a la pequeña, y apunta con un dedo a Zim. Este solo se sonroja y mira hacia otro lado-

-Ah si… ahora lo recuerdo. Estoy muy agradecida de que vinieras a ayudarnos… muchas gracias –muestra una cariñosa sonrisa- tal vez estés algo confundido. Este es el manantial de Latoan, es una extensión de los bosques de Farone… hay un manantial de mismas características en cada región, esta agua tienen el poder de sanar a la persona que sea mojada por ella, esta bendecida por las Diosas y estas pequeñas hadas ayudan a que el sanado sea mas rápido.

-Si si eso suena muy lindo, pero de verdad ya tenemos que irnos –impacientemente y algo tosco Zim aun de brazos cruzados hacia notar su necesidad de continuar-

-Yo se que es así, por lo mismo quiero agradecerle la ayuda con algo muy especial –saca una botella desde una pequeña alforja que tenia en la cintura y mete a un hada en dicha botella, la tapa y va lentamente hacia donde está Zim.- Esta hada recuperará tus energías si caes herido en combate, no te preocupes… ella saldrá sola y te ayudará. –Le hace entrega de la botella y éste la guarda en la cabeza de Gir.

-Jah!, crees que soy tan debilucho como ustedes, humana? Zim no necesita protección…

-Si claro…. De nada… -ríe gentilmente y se va a junto con los otros niños a sus casas- Adiós señor Zim! Y mucha suerte! – y entremedio de los árboles desaparecen-

…

-Ves que ser amable tiene su recompensa? n_n

- Ah cállate, y toca esa canción… debemos llamar a esa yegua –le sacude suavemente la cabeza al robot y juntos se van de ahí-

…

Casi habían llegado al lugar donde Zim despertó, el bosque daba una sensación de tranquilidad y ya no parecía importar mucho estar en ese mundo, de hecho era mucho mas interesante que la otra vida que solía llevar. Ya casi se estaba acostumbrado, el lugar en sí no era tan malo, incluso era emocionante, pero algo le hacía falta, que será eso que siente ausente? Esa sensación de que algo importante estas olvidando. Todo lo que hasta ahora, en este nuevo lugar, se había propuesto lo había logrado, recuperar dos de las tres piedras, saber como regresar… por que todo es tan fácil? Normalmente hay ALGUIEN intentando evitar que todo eso ocurra. Normalmente había otra presencia bastante significativa, ese vacío que siente, aun que no quiera admitirlo, tal vez es por aquel chico cabezón cautivo en el castillo. El sol se estaba poniendo, normalmente pasaban la noche acampando ya que la yegua, su medio de transporte, no resistía mucho en el día si no descansaba.

Junto a una fogata Gir estaba acurrucado junto a Epona, y Zim pensativo mirando el cielo estrellado.

-Me pregunto si esto también habrá afectado a mis altos… no quisiera tener que enfrentarme con ellos transformados en monstruos. Digo, Bitters no me importaba mucho… y el perro guano aun esta vivo… quién mas habrá sido consumido en este juego…

* * *

><p><strong>…<strong>

* * *

><p>-Por qué preguntas eso como si no supieras? Es invento tuyo… DEBERIAS conocer hasta donde fue transformado el mundo… Que es lo que pasa gran invasor? Ya no tienes ese egocentrismo tan característico que me gusta? –una voz un tanto familiar provenía de un lugar escondido entre los árboles, la luz otorgada por la fogata no era tanta como para alumbrar todo el sector-<p>

-Q-quien está ahí? Sal ahora si no quieres que despierte a mi robot… despertará de mal humor y serás historia… sal ahora mismo… -parándose con un poco de prisa, miraba hacia todos lados, hasta que su mirada quedo fija en una silueta a lo que no era muy lejos, aunque no podía verle el rostro, ese peculiar peinado era inconfundible-

-De verdad es necesario que me veas?... pensaba que eras mas listo y reconocerías mi voz… -se acerco lentamente al lugar y gracias a la luz del fuego ya no había duda-

-Dib?

**Guardar y Salir.**

* * *

><p>Aaaaaah Feliz Navidad, Año nuevo y buenos deseos aunque atrasados B: les desea el ornitorrinco de pascuas... o yo :B hehe<p>

No quería dejarlo hasta acá, pensaba hacer el capitulo mas largo u.u me quedan muchas cosas que contar... y aaah mother of god, de verdad quería actualizar !

y eso, espero haber dejado a alguien en suspenso xD ...

ok no u.u

Bueno, tengo un pequeño afan por escribir hasta la madrugada, son las 2:25 am y se supone que debo salir a las 10:00 am

hehe xD! no voy a dormir ni una mierda. A todas mis lectoras las quiero mucho :33333 y les deseo que este nuevo año sea mejor (para mi el 2011 no lo fue para nada). Good Night n.n


	6. Y si nos quedamos aquí?

-Que? Como si no supieras que estaba aquí –lentamente va acercándose a Zim-

-No es eso! Me sorprende tu tranquilidad al encontrarme, y que no digas algo estúpido como 'voy a descubrirte extraterrestre!'… algo sabes que yo no…

-Muy listo, pues sí. El orbe que buscas no lo tengo yo, pero sí estoy cerda de él en este instante. Puede que ahora mismo no lo entiendas, y es lógico, yo en tu lugar tampoco lo haría –la mirada de Dib estaba seria, claramente no estaba mintiendo ni bromeando con su información-

-No entiendo nada de lo que dices, humano … como que estas cerca de él ahora mismo, quieres decir que está por aquí? Y el castillo? – Comienza a ponerse de pie, ya que Dib estaba acercándose demasiado y comportándose de una manera un poco extraña-

-Lo entenderás mas adelante, ya te lo dije. Ahora escucha… estas muy cerca de conseguirlo, solo falta una última piedra. Cuando estés con la persona de Kakariko y te lleve a **ESE** lugar debes hace exactamente lo que ella te diga, sin cuestionar como sé que lo harás… solo así todos saldremos de este lugar –se da media vuelta, aparentemente para irse de ahí-

- Espera! Y por que yo tengo que hacer TODO el trabajo? Tu también tienes la culpa de que estemos aquí! -le toma el brazo con fuerza y lo obliga a darse vuelta-

-Crees que yo no estoy haciendo nada por ayudar? Estoy muy ocupado tratando de mantener el maldito orbe a salvo, y no se cuanto tiempo mas pueda continuar!

-Jah! Si estas tan ocupado… que estas haciendo aquí entonces? -la pelea s estaba subiendo de tono, ya parecía que cada quien quería demostrar que estaba haciendo todo el trabajo el solo-

-Te venia a advertir. –miraba a Zim de reojo, su comportamiento desde que llegó era bastante misterioso-

-Pero si ibas a irte… -Zim estaba bastante confundido, y miraba a Dib con una ceja alzada-

-Yo nunca dije que iba a irme, tu te haces ideas raras…-camina un poco hacia una dirección opuesta a la del extraterrestre- escucha Zim, esta 'realidad' no es tal como crees, digo que esta no es la verdadera realidad.

-Eso es obvio, claro que no! Fue cambiada totalmente idiota… acaso te acabas de dar cuenta?

-No lo entiendes, ESTA NO ES LA REALIDAD, si alguien muere aquí **no quiere decir que de verdad este muerto**, las personas que conocemos no saben nada de su verdadera vida, es como si esto les hubiera borrado todos los recuerdos y creen que siempre han estado aquí, por lo mismo tienen otras personalidades… **y poderes**. Por eso debemos regresar, antes de que el cambio sea irreversible y permanente. Pero por una razón que aun desconozco tu y yo aun recordamos todo, no se si tu robot también.

-Claro! Por eso Zita era tan agradable! –estaba bastante sorprendido por esta ya obvia verdad-

-Y por eso Bitters era un monstruo, de verdad no te diste cuenta?

-Ella siempre lo ha sido… como sea, pero de verdad quieres regresar?... digo, lo he pensado y quizás este mundo no sea tan malo.

-Estas hablando en serio?... no puedo creerlo Zim como se te ocurre? De verdad quieres vivir en un mundo de mentiras? Que están llenos de peligros y amenazas por todas partes?

-Por lo menos es mas divertido que esa aburrida 'vida' que solíamos llevar!

-Aparentemente estas palabras no le agradaron para nada a Dib, entrecerró un poco sus ojos y solo dio un suspiro.- Para mí la otra vida si era divertida... Ahh olvídalo, Irken testarudo. No olvides nada de lo que te dije –En ese instante el cuerpo de Dib comienza a volverse transparente, Zim frotó sus ojos pensando que solo era su imaginación, pero efectivamente estaba desapareciendo. Dib tenia la mirada alzada y los ojos cerrados, Zim trato de alcanzarlo para evitar lo que estaba pasando, por alguna extraña razón el no quería que Dib se fuera, pero fue totalmente inútil, la mano de Zim traspasó el cuerpo de Dib y solo miraba la escena con algo de horror.

-Que estas haciendo, que truco es este! Responde!

…

DIB! –da un grito mientras despertaba, ya era de día y Gir preparaba unos huevos en la fogata-

-EL amo tuvo pesadillas con Mary? –Decía simpático sin moverse de su lugar, con una sonrisa en la cara característica del pequeño robot-

-Mary?... te refieres a Dib?... pesadilla?... –se frotaba la cabeza, totalmente confundido por lo que había pasado-

-Si! Anoche no dejaba de decir el nombre del niño cabezón, lo repetía una y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra y otra…

-Ya, ya entendí!... diablo, todo eso fue un sueño? Pero se veía tan real… ni siquiera recuerdo haberme quedado dormido, y no es normal en mí si yo casi no duermo.

-Eso es porque el PAK del jefecito no se había recargado hasta ahora, pero no se preocupe que con todo lo que durmió ya está como nuevo! Quieres huevos con tocino? –apunta a un inocente cerdito cerca de ahí-

-No, está bien no tengo hambre… rayos entonces nada de eso fue real? O tal vez… aaaah no lo se! Estoy malditamente confundido –una frustración que pocas veces había sentido antes estaba invadiendo a Zim, las palabras de Dib frescas en su cabeza y los sentimientos de no querer perderlo lo estaban volviendo loco, como cuando después de una pelea ocurre una tragedia y te sientes impotente-

-Tal vez no fue solo un sueño amo, creo que es buena idea que recuerde ese 'sueño' muy bien –le decía mientras apagaba la fogata para seguir el viaje-

Quien era ese y que había hecho con Gir?, dando consejos coherentes, saber que hacer en combate sin hacer una estupidez, y ahora preparaba todo tan responsablemente?. SI, esa es la prueba mas clara de que las palabras de Dib eran ciertas, este mundo cambia de una u otra forma a las personas, se les olvida su pasado, tienen otras personalidades o tienen algún poder especial. –Ya no me queda duda, el humano Dib si estuvo aquí, no se que fue lo que hizo y como pero todo lo de anoche fue real. Gir! No tenemos tiempo que perder, vamos por la tercera piedra… no se porque pero estoy entusiasmado.

-A la orden jefecito! Tururuuu ruu ruuu… –Gir se pone a cantar la canción de Epona, ella pastaba no muy lejos de ahí, pero fielmente llega al lugar ante el llamado-

-Vamos al volcán! Que esta… mmm… eh… –se tomaba la barbilla buscando el lugar con la mirada- Allá! Justo… al lado de Kakariko? ….. cómo no lo vi antes? Siempre ha estado ahí? –tira suavemente las riendas del caballo, para ponerse en marcha-

-Sip, de verdad nunca se dio cuenta?

-No… que raro, en fin! Mejor así, apenas terminemos vamos a hacia la casa de esa persona, me intriga saber su identidad pero creo que no tiene mucha importancia… Estamos muy cerca… ARRE!

Emocionado y con un aparente mayor interés en lo que hacía, Zim se apresuraba por llegar al volcán. Gracias a Epona el camino se hizo bastante más corto, ya eran hasta entretenidos los paseos con dicho animal y la presencia de Gir era agradable, a pesar de las palabras de Dib aun sentía te estar en este nuevo mundo era mejor, pero por qué el humano Dib se había enojado tanto ante esas palabras? Quizás simplemente le tenía miedo a un cambio, o quizás había algo más, algo que simplemente no pudo compartir con su 'némesis' en ese momento, por que eso era lo que se supone que eran, no?... némesis… . Sumido en sus pensamientos apenas se dio cuanta que ya estaba casi en la entrada del pueblo, cuando finalmente llegó la dueña del animal los recibe feliz pero escandalosa de haber vuelto a ver a su querida Epona, los demás miembros de la comunidad también los recibieron de manera agradable. Según parece la cantidad de monstruos en la zona había decaído considerablemente desde que Zim comenzó su viaje, y todos sabían que era precisamente gracias a eso, él y Gir solo bajaron del caballo y toda la gente del pueblo lo rodeó, prácticamente alabándolo.

-Señor Zim! Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha estado haciendo por nosotros! –unos inquietos niños se acercaron a él, tratándolo como a un héroe, claro que esto no cautivó precisamente al Irken-

-H-Héroe? Pero si yo solo…

-La señora Gaz nos ha dicho que el haber eliminado el mal que rodeaba las piedras sagradas ha hecho que gran parte de los monstruos huyeran! No sabe cuanto se lo agradecemos! –una de las personas presentes interrumpió a Zim para darle esa noticia, pero un momento…-

-GAZ? Pero ella donde está… no recuerdo haberla visto! –de pronto aparece nuevamente la persona cubierta por esa capucha, y los habitantes del pueblo le dieron paso hasta él-

…

-No me digas que no te diste cuenta, bueno la verdad no me extraña, no pudiste ni reconocer a Dib sin que se mostrara a la luz y eso ya es mucho decir –lentamente la persona se quita la capucha, era una chica joven, con pelo morado, con los ojos aparentemente cerrados-

-TU? Tu eres la hermana de Dib… pero como? Espera… como sabes lo de Dib?

-No pusiste atención a lo que él te dijo? Este lugar otorga poderes, yo por supuesto además de poseer uno he jugado estos juegos muchas veces, se exactamente que va a pasar, pero claro ese no es mi poder, como sea… Dib se contactó conmigo, al que igual que lo hizo contigo, apareció en una visión, yo diría que es mas como un sueño. El sabe muchas cosas, tiene un poder digamos… mental, es por eso que tienes que hacerle caso y debemos dejar todo como antes, para empezar tú inventaste esa cosa.

-Entonces no solo lo soñé… lo sabía!...

-Bueno entonces que esperas, él te lo dijo no hay mucho tiempo, apresúrate y ve al volcán… pero te lo advierto, si entra en erupción mientras subes estarás en problemas –tímidamente se acerca una chica a Gaz, era la chica dueña del caballo-

-Ehm… disculpe, pero quisiera poder ayudar un poco en esto, él cuidó muy bien de mi pequeña Epona así que le compré esto, no tenia mucho dinero, pero mucha gente del pueblo ayudo para comprarlo –le entrega a Zim un escudo de hierro, tenia unos símbolos extraños grabados pero era muy resistente-

-Tienes suerte, debes agradecer la amabilidad de estas personas, por mi hubieras ido armado solo con tu **valor** –Gaz se da media vuelta y regresa a esa casa a la que se había metido antes. Con todo esto creo que ya nada va a sorprender a Zim-

-Bien, g-g-gracias… -hace una sonrisa forzosa-

-Aaaaw el amo esta feliiiiiiz! Siiii muchas muchas muchas gracias por todo señorita! Hizo sonreir a mi amo, mire lo feliz que está! –se sube a la cabeza de Zim y le estira la boca para parecer una sonrisa, ente esto todos en el pueblo rieron, les hacia gracias la simpatía del perro-hada-

-Gir bájate de mi cabezaaa! –después de un leve forcejeo logra sacárselo de encima, lo pone frente a él y lo mira a los ojos- Si vuelves a hacer eso te usaré a ti de escudo…

-… Esta bieeen n-n! –Gir aparentemente seguía siendo aquel juguetón y poco serio ayudante de siempre-

-Y por donde demonios debo ir?

-Gir le apunta con el dedo hacia un gran letrero que decía "↑ Hacia Volcán de la muerte"-

-… Quien le pone los nombres a los lugares aquí? –se observaba un camino empinado, muy árido y peligroso. Zim solo se dispuso a seguir aquel camino, que mediante lo avanzaba se iba poniendo mas peligroso, las dimensiones para poder pasar se hacían mas estrechas, un paso en falso significaba una muerte segura, pero al ritmo que iban podrían conseguirlo. De pronto vieron a lo lejos una pared, con unas enredaderas de las cuales se podía escalar y que era precisamente lo que tenían que hacer ya que no había otro camino. Siguieron avanzando y de pronto comienza a temblar suavemente, pero su intensidad fue aumentando de una manera demasiado brusca, el cráter del volcán había comenzado hace un rato a expeler humo y con aquel temblor comenzó a entrar en erupción, las piedras con fuego caían casi como si fuera lluvia. Zim y Gir entraron en la desesperación y solo corrieron hacia aquella pared, hasta ese entonces grandes rocas caían con fuerza a su alrededor, pero había algo raro, del volcán no salía lava y las piedras caían por tandas. Zim solo aprovechaba los momentos de paz en correr hacia la pared y cuando caían se metía en las grietas de aquel lugar. Por fin lograron llegar a la dichosa pared, cuya enredadera servía de escalera, afortunadamente ya estaba cesando la lluvia de fuego y su viaje pudo continuar sin problemas. Ya en la cima vieron la entrada a una cueva la cual daba acceso a una parte un tanto elevada del volcán. El lugar estaba lleno de murciélagos de fuego quienes dejaban momentáneamente su estado ígneo cuando se les golpeaba y monstruos de lava.

-Me pregunto que arma vamos a tener ahora –dice inocentemente Gir-

-Por qué crees que vamos a encontrar un arma?

-Bueno pues por que siempre que vamos por una piedra nos dan una nueva arma, y creo que siempre es así.

-Tienes razón! Claro, pero creo que lo descubriremos atravesando por un sin fin de pruebas que medirán nuestra valía, superando los confines de los peligros que nos otorgará el destino y…

-O tal vez esté en el cofre que esta aquí…-Gir señala un llamativo cofre que estaba junto a ellos-

-…Si... tal vez si –Abre dicho cofre y encuentra las zarpas, son garras metálicas con cadenas que se agarran con fuerza al momento de lanzarlas- Y como puedo matar a alguien con esto?

-Habrá que improvisar!

…

…

_-Oh, mira quien está aquí también rojo…_

_-Estupendo, podremos tener nuestra venganza finalmente purpura…_

Unas familiares voces resonaban por todo el volcán, y a pesar de lo que decían el Irken se puso feliz de oírlas.

-Mi… mis altos? Son ustedes?

_-Por lo visto nos recuerdas, si y por tu culpa, para variar, estamos encerrados y atrapados en este apestoso lugar, que crees que debamos hacer con el purpura?_

_-No se, pero voy a hacer que le duela…_

-Que… que quieren hacerme? Pero mis amos yo puedo ayudarlos y sacarlos de aquí!

_-Silencio, ya estamos hartos de tus fracasos, no podemos seguir confiando en ti, si alguien va a hacer algo para arreglar tus errores por ultima vez, seremos nosotros. Pero primero debemos eliminarte _–desde la mismísima lava aparecieron dos Irken, eran de un tamaño monumental, median aproximadamente 10 metros y ya para Zim que es bastante pequeño lo hacían parecer mas. Al parecer hablaban en serio y estaban dispuestos a atacar, y Zim totalmente confundido por lo que debía hacer queda en estado de shock-

**Guardar y Salir**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Y y y y y asi es como trato de dejar en suspenso y es totalmente fail xD!

no se, son las 5:36 am, cada vez estoy superandome en mis desvelos, pero en fin... Otro capitulo :3 y mañana tengo que salir a las 11:00 am xD tengo el afán de dormir poco los dias en que tengo que hacer algo xD voy a un evento de cosplay :BB voy a tener la media carita xD Gracias a AnGeLuSyCaIm supe que no tenia activado los review a anonimos cosa que nunca me habia fijado xD gracias, pero me gustaria que pusieran un nombre d referencia para agradecerles aqui su review :333

a la que se puso como XD n.n : si hay algunas peleas que no entiendas estan en internet n.n! osea las peleas de las que me basé xD

Minimoose: sii zim tiene su lado amable aunque a veces no lo quiera aceptar xD

Humana58: Gracias por darte cuenta del detalle de las negritas xDD si lo hice exactamente por el juego. tendré en consideracion los oocoos :3

Naxo ql xD gracias por leer a pesar de estar leyendo mil cosas mas, en todo caso voy a avisar cuando la cosa se ponga mas zadr para que no lo leas y te traumes xDDd en fin.

a todas las otras que me dejaron review con cuenta les respondi a ellas por privado :3

Saludineeeeeees adius n.n !


	7. Hice lo correcto

-Pero mis altos! De verdad que puedo ayudarlos! He mejorado mucho…–desesperado Zim trata de convencer a sus líderes de que desistieran de su ataque, ya que evidentemente él no quería hacerles daño-

-_Silencio! Ya estamos cansados de tu constante fracaso. Nos has demostrado que tus intentos solo nos llevan a la ruina de nuestra especie y a todo el que te rodee _–decía uno de los enormes Irken, su color era rojo como la lava misma en la que yacían. Él y su compañero, de color púrpura crepuscular, tenían una mirada asesina y llena de odio-

-Si, yo SOY el responsable de que estemos todos aquí, pero todo lo que yo hago es para servir a mis altos, a nuestra raza, nunca haría nada que los perjudicara!

-_Oh! Pero lo haces Zim, no se como pero siempre te las arreglas para arruinar nuestras vidas. Ni siquiera sabemos por qué estamos aquí, pero lo recordamos todo… recordamos que te mandamos aquí por que eres un __**estorbo**__, no haces mas que dar problemas y recordamos bien cuanto te odiamos –_las palabras del púrpura eran frías y tajantes, y al pobre de Zim le causaban un dolor que nunca antes sintió, una fuerte presión en el pecho de sentirse solo, humillado, aplastado, odiado e indefenso-

-No… mis altos… denme una última oportunidad... –los ojos de Zim perdían ese brillo característico y admirable, sabía que hablaban en serio pero de alguna manera no quería admitirlo-

-_Ya es demasiado tarde –_con el enorme tamaño de ambos solo bastaba aplastar Zim con un dedo, y Rojo le concedió el placer a Púrpura de cometer la ejecución. No eran muy ágiles, tal vez el considerable aumento de tamaño tenga algo que ver con su ahora lento desplazamiento. Se acercó firme hacia la base sólida donde Zim se encontraba, alzó la mano derecha y a su vez su dedo índice, y el invasor solo yacía inmóvil con la cabeza agachada- _mírate, eres tan patético que hasta me da lástima hacer esto, ahora todo termina aquí –_comienza a bajar el brazo, ya no había otra salida, Zim iba a morir. De pronto algo explota en el brazo de púrpura, fue una explosión pequeña en comparación a su tamaño, pero si le causo una pequeña herida –_PERO QUE DEMONIOS…_

-No vuelvan a insultar a mi amo! –Gir, quien hasta ese entonces solo presenció lo ocurrido en silencio, gritaba eufórico, tenía una bomba en cada mano y una mirada furiosa pocas veces vista-

-_Rojo mira, no es ese el robot que construimos con partes que estaban en la basura? _–Zim abre sus ojos de par en par, mientras sigue con la cabeza agachada- _Es increíble que siquiera puedas hablar con tan solo unas chucherías de bolsillo como cerebro_

_-Es otro estorbo, destrúyelo también… sus piezas ya están obsoletas dentro de los U.C.I… no sirve para nada –_Como en sentido de burla Rojo simplemente se da media vuelta y no presta atención, y de una reserva saca un saco lleno de donas y comienza a comerlas.-

-No me importa lo que digan de mi amo o de mi! El siempre hace un buen trabajo y es el mejor! Ustedes son los estúpidos que no saben apreciarlo! –era impresionante y a la vez espeluznante la manera en que Gir les daba la cara a los lideres Irken, sin embargo, Zim quien es quien debería darles la cara no hacia nada, solo mantenía una cara de asombro por lo que Gir y los altos decían, las palabras hirientes solo causaban pena e ira, tenía sentido de que Gir sea así de estúpido, pero el pequeño tenia coraje y un gran corazón… en forma metafórica claro, es un robot, aun así las ganas con la que Gir defendía a su amo le dieron ánimos de seguir, al diablo con esos altos… ellos nunca lo valoraron, nunca creyeron en él… pero había alguien que si lo hizo, para bien o para mal lo hizo. Luego recordó la palabras esa persona… de Dib: "_ESTA NO ES LA REALIDAD "…_ "_si alguien muere aquí no quiere decir que de verdad este muerto"-_

-Yo no soy un estorbo… el humano Dib tenía razón. No hay por que quedarse en este maldito mundo, aun que debo darle las gracias por abrirme los ojos… y ya que esto no es totalmente la realidad… los únicos que van a morir aquí… SON USTEDES!. –Zim corre hacia la cabeza de Gir para sacar las zarpas, podría decirse que realmente solo improvisaba, estaba totalmente nervioso sus manos temblaban, y claro… de un momento a otro estaba atacando a los seres que él admiraba e idolatraba y con toda la intención de asesinarlos. Zim solo lanzó una de las garras al cuello de púrpura, pero era demasiado grande como para estrangularlo con las manos, así que rodeó parte de la cadena de una zarpa a su cuello y la otra zarpa la lanzó hacia unas rocas por encima de ellos, agarrándose firmemente y dejándose impulsar por esta, estrangulando a purpura el cual solo movía con desesperación sus brazos, y de un momento a otro cesó su lucha, estaba completamente inmóvil. Fue todo tan rápido que Rojo no pudo notar nada, solo se volteó y vio a purpura inconsciente y enganchado a la pared por el cuello, fijó su mirada hacia de donde estaba afirmado y vio a Zim, con una mirada furiosa y llena de odio-

-_Pero como es posible… Purpura háblame!...-_Se acerca a gran velocidad y Zim solo se soltó de purpura, dejándolo caer en la lava, a lo cual rojo va y lo toma en sus brazos, luego usando las mismas zarpas regresa a tierra firme junto a Gir- _Insolente… acabas de asesinar a purpura… -_con sus dedos suavemente acaricia su cuello, en la zona marcada por las cadenas-

-Denme lo que vine a buscar y prometo que no te mataré, ya que hasta el día en que muera ustedes seguirán siendo mis altos.

-_Ni lo sueñes pedazo de mierda! –_Rojo se lanza de lleno con su puño a atacar a Zim, a los que él y Gir esquivan el ataque Rojo queda incrustado en las rocas, la pared junto a esta comienza a trisarse, es cuestión de un golpe mas para que esa sección del volcán se derrumbe y ambos lideres queden bajo los escombros-

-Jefecito! Tengo una idea! –Gir saca de su cabeza una cuerda y amarra una de las bombas a una flecha, se la entrega a Zim y le dice que apunte hacia el hecho, ahí donde terminaba de trisarse la roca, enciende la antorcha y efectivamente Zim hace su ataque. El volcán comienza a temblar y grandes trozos de roca comienzan a caer-

-Rápido Gir debemos salir de aquí! Vamos! Por esa salida –Zim apunta a una abertura en la pared, no era la misma por la que habían llegado pero en ese momento no importaba, lo único que querían era salir de ahí. Aparecieron en un punto oculto del volcán, no había lava, solo había un pedestal vacío, postrado en una orilla sin mas que abismo alrededor, y unas flores rojas estaban en su base. De pronto el temblor se hiso mas significativo y se escucho un gran derrumbe dentro del volcán, un chorro de lava salió disparada de él, pero no fue a parar a la aldea o a Zim, sino que completamente cubrió el pedestal, caía con una enorme fuerza y belleza, era una verdadera cascada de lava, y un poco de esta salpicaba las flores, y comenzaban a brillar. Pocas veces Zim había tenido la oportunidad de ver algo semejante. Ya cuando no quedaba lava que cubriera el pedestal podía notarse que ahora no estaba vacío, una piedra con forma de moneda gigante estaba postrada en el, tenia una gema roja brillante en su centro y las mismas marcas alrededor de las otras dos piedras, pero esta parecía la más majestuosa.

Zim comenzó a fijarse que realmente no había como regresar, solo se podía llegar ahí por la entrada que usaron en el volcán la cual estaba sellada por el derrumbe. De pronto un enorme pájaro apareció frente a ellos y su jinete era la mismísima Gaz

-Con que ya está todo listo -dice como si nada-

-… Un momento, como haces eso! Como sabias en que momento venir –Zim se dirige a Gaz un tanto enojado-

-Cállate, a estas alturas deberías suponer mas las cosas, Dib me dijo lo que hiciste y me pidió que los viniera a buscar

-Pero donde se supone que está él!

-Falta poco para que sepas donde está, por el momento debemos ir a buscarla…

-A buscarla? Ah no, tu me dijiste que solo debía buscar estas tres ridículas piedras e ir al castillo, no me vengas a decir que falta algo por buscar!

-Por que no simplemente te callas y subes a esta estúpida ave, todo esta listo, debemos hace una parada mas antes de ir al castillo… solo eso.

-Amo, hazle caso… llegó la hora.

-La… hora? Me están espantando, tengo la sensación de que no me va a gustar –resignado de su destino Zim solo sube al ave, y sube a Gir con el, Gaz le hace un gesto para que emprenda nuevamente el vuelo. Sobrevuelan todo Kakariko, y en un punto cercano al castillo hay unas ruinas, parece un templo muy antiguo y en ese lugar Gaz comienza el descenso. Todos quedan frente a la gran puerta de este nuevo y último templo con gran expectación, excepto Gaz claro.

-Debes entrar solo –dice acariciando la cabeza del ave mientras le da algo de comer, y dándole la espalda a Zim-

-QUE? Y que se supone que haga…

-Para que te mandé a buscar las piedras?... tu sabrás que hacer.

Zim solo traga saliva y se dispone a entrar, no parecía nada peligroso, había unos cuantos pilares y paredes trizadas, los rayos de luz pasaban por las partes rotas y por lo que solían ser ventanas estaba bastante descuidado, y en el centro había un gran pedestal, había algo escrito en el y había espacio para tres objetos, los cuales curiosamente coincidían perfectamente con las piedras sagradas. Zim las sacó de la cabeza de Gir y las puso en el orden en que las consiguió.

-El templo de las montañas, los bosques perdidos, el volcán de la muerte –al poner todas las piedras en el pedestal, las gemas en su centro comenzaron a brillar- Y… ahora que?

-Creo que debe decir lo que dice aquí mi amo…

-Bien… _Permitid que le Héroe empuñe de nuevo la espada, puesto que el mundo lo necesita una vez mas... _Esto no rima para nada! –de pronto comienza a temblar y la pared de piedra al final del templo comienza a abrirse, Zim se acerca cauteloso y ve una espada insertada en un pequeño pedestal, su hoja era perfecta y el mango era purpura con terminaciones azules, una verdadera obra de arte. Sintiendo una seguridad proveniente de quien sabe donde Zim se acerca a la espada, la toma del mango y la saca del pedestal, apuntando con ella el cielo y en una forma épica.

Gir ve la escena impresionado y feliz de que la espada haya aceptado a Zim como su amo temporal.

-Bien, es momento de partir. Siento que con esto puedo vencer definitivamente a ese maldito –ambos salen del templo y Gaz aun está ahí esperándolos-

-Esa es la **Espada Maestra**, tiene la capacidad de repeler el mal, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es ir al castillo, es tu trabajo así que nadie mas que Gir puede acompañarte, entendido?

-Si. Oye la verdad es que me causa un poco de espanto el que nos estés ayudando tanto.

-Claro, acá estoy limitada a vivir solo este juego, no puedo tener todos los que quiero, por eso quiero regresar.

-Ya me lo imaginaba…

-Ah Zim una última cosa… tráelo a salvo, o te las verás conmigo –Gaz emprende el vuelo rápidamente, y regresa a Kakariko, se fue como si hubiese dicho algo de lo que estar apenada-

-….. ?... bueno Gir… vamos.

Guardar y Salir

* * *

><p>Por qué será que siempre mato a los altos :C si yo los quiero xD!<p>

en fin... actualizeeeee xDD por fin, y lo dejo hasta aca por que tengo que salir :B y aun no me baño e_e

... espero que se hayan aclarado algunas cosas, o quizas solo las enredé mas... la espada maestra está en TODOS los zeldas, no podia dejarla fuera xDD

uh uh uh uh uh se viene la pelea, y el paradero de Dib :DDD...

todas las que leen les gusta el zadr? por que si no es asi tal vez haga dos finales... uno zadr y otro normal... por que digamos que la historia en si no es zadr xD... bueno diganme que opinan con eso :BB kisses


	8. Hyrule Castle

-Y por fin estoy aquí, después de tantos problemas al fin acabaré con lo que empecé. Me siento verdaderamente extraño, yo… EL GRAN ZIM, quien debería pensar únicamente en destruir este planeta ahora la estoy… ayudando?. Por qué? Realmente quisiera saberlo –Sumido en sus pensamientos estaba Zim, frente a un puente que llevaba a la entrada del castillo, con una mirada fija en el y muy decidida a lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Por otra parte su compañero robot no sabía porque estaban demorando tanto su avance-

-Amo? Está todo bien?

-Qué? Ah si, entraremos en un minuto –Ah… Gir, quien en algún momento creí inservible ahora es el ayudante que siempre quise, pero aun así no quiero ponerme demasiado cariñoso con el, podría asustarse, y mas aun yo podría asustarme! –Creo que es momento de seguir y ponerle fin a esto. – Lentamente caminé por aquel puente, no había nadie, sin embargo sentía que estaban vigilándome, aun así continué, y a la mitad del camino aparecieron cuatro pequeños… gnomos robot?... son los mismos que tenia en mi jardín?... No, estos eran distintos, dolorosamente diría que una versión mejorada de los míos. Comenzaron a dispararnos rayos que salían de sus ojos, y yo solo podía utilizar lo que tenía a mano, un par de bombas y flechas. Casi me siento un apestoso simio terrícola contratacando con semejantes armas, pero a pesar de ello usarlas le da algo mas de… emoción. Al fin todos destruidos, y el pequeño Gir grita de felicidad, ya con el camino libre pudimos entrar al castillo sin problemas, estaban todas las luces apagadas y había demasiado silencio, era obvio que era una trampa… una emboscada o algo así, pero el Gran Zim jamás caerá en algo semejantemente absurdo…

-Zim! Apresúrate! –de la nada se escucha el eco de alguien gritando, y claro ese alguien era…-

-Dib! Donde estas humano, muéstrate! –dando un paso apresurado en la baldosa que tenia frente a él, aparentemente acciona un interruptor que hizo que se prendieran todas las luces de aquella habitación mostrando así diez puertas doradas, todas estaban cerradas y encadenadas, y en el centro de la habitación, en un pedestal yacía solo una gran llave dorada. – Que es esto? Alguna especie de broma?

_-No es ninguna broma Zim _– Otro eco resonó en el castillo, pero no era Dib esta vez, era el perro guano- _Esa llave solo le sirve a una puerta, mas solo podrás intentarlo una sola vez… si fracasas la llave se destruirá y con ella tus esperanzas de llegar hasta el orbe, el cual por cierto estoy a punto de adquirir._

-Que? Y como se supone que haga eso? Las posibilidades son demasiado altas!

-_Oh, pero si tu eres el gran héroe que salvará a todos, seguro que lo lograras… jajajajaja… es sarcasmo. Adiós tonto! Muahahaha… _-En aquella risa de burla la voz del perro guano dejó de resonar en el castillo, dejando a Zim confundido acerca de lo que debía hacer-

-Sucio y maldito perro guano… mmm piensa Zim, piensa –daba ligeros golpes en su cabeza contra una pared-

-Zim? Oye aun no vienes? -El eco de Dib vuelve a resonar en la cabeza de Zim.-

-Si supieras, no se como seguir, si cometo un error en elegir la puerta correcta todo estará perdido. Todo lo que hice para llegar hasta aquí será inútil y todo por una estúpida puerta! –golpea el muro con los puños-

- Mmm… creo que puedo ayudarte, toma la llave – Zim obedientemente va en busca de la llave al centro de la habitación – Muy bien ahora ve a la puerta que tienes mas cerca, la primera.

-E-Estas seguro que es esa?

-No dije que la abrieras, solo dije que fueras hacia ella.

-No entiendo a que quieres llegar, pero no se me ocurre otro plan –Zim se para frente a la primera puerta y la mira con nerviosismo.-

- Mmm, esa no es, prueba con la siguiente – Dib seguía dándole indicaciones a Zim, y este solo cambiaba de puerta cada vez que Dib se lo indicaba, pero solo fue un momento ya que fue era diferente Zim se paró frente a la puerta nº 5 – Siento algo raro… creo que esta es, si estoy seguro!

- No se como puedes saberlo así nada mas, pero creo que confiaré esta vez – Introduce la llave en aquel candado, con los ojos cerrados esperando cualquier mal resultado, la llave comienza a brillar y así de la nada comenzó a trisarse y se destruyó, mil pedazos de ella quedaron en el suelo, y Zim con una cara de horror y entrando en desesperación por su aparente fracaso. –Esa no era la puerta! Fallamos!

-Espera un segundo y mira con mas atención – con total calma Dib trata de hacerle notas a Zim que no estaba todo perdido, las cadenas estaban moviéndose solas y en cosa de segundos caen ellas y el gran candado que las mantenía juntas, y en el mismo momento seis de las diez puertas comenzaron a desaparecer. Las demás puertas tal vez solo eran distractores y te conducían a salas llenas de monstruos o algo así.-

Zim entró por aquella puerta y siguió su camino, extensos pasillos con una luz tenue, una alfombra roja oscura interminable y de vez en cuando un par de monstruos verdes vigía le retrasaban, pero claro él ya los derrotaba sin problemas. En ocasiones el camino se dividía y nuevamente fue Dib quien indicaba el camino, sus poderes mentales eran mejor de lo que Zim pensaba.

-Siento que estoy confiando demasiado en él, y no lo veo muy buena idea… se supone que somos enemigos, yo… no debo pensar de otra manera. Además no estoy haciendo esto solo porque creo que lo estoy salvando… verdad? –decía Zim en voz baja, casi murmullos, pero esto no impidió que Gir quien seguía a su lado lo escuchara-

-Aw! El jefe va a salvar a Mary! Igual que a una princesa, que emoción! –se tomaba sus mejillas y estaba ruborizado casi tanto como la cara del Irken en ese momento-

-N-No seas estúpido! Yo nunca dije eso

-Siii si lo dijiste, yo lo escuche! 3 jeje!

-Ya es suficiente, solo quiero terminar esto de una vez por todas – el camino ya se estaba haciendo una eternidad, hasta que a lo lejos parecía ver una puerta, al fin! Debería ser esa. Zim la abre lentamente y ambos entran con cautela. No parece haber ningún peligro, nada de monstruos, ni perro guano, ni el orbe… ni Dib. –Que demonios… de verdad está aquí?

-Sí –otra vez era Dib- Fíjate bien y mira el techo – Zim alza la mirada y efectivamente, en el techo de aquel lugar yacía el orbe, pero era como si el techo estuviera hecho de cristal y el orbe estuviera detrás de él, flotando y reluciendo una tenue luz- Es inútil tratar de romper el cristal para sacarlo, el perro guano lo intentó muchas veces con muchos métodos. Solo nosotros dos podemos sacarlo

-Y porque exactamente solo **nosotros**? –mira hacia un lado como si estuviera apenado-

-Supongo que porque fuimos nosotros quienes 'creamos' este mundo, y creo que esa es la prueba más clara de que ambos somos culpables de lo que pasó.

-Claro eso tiene sentido, pero… exactamente donde estas?

-Emm… bueno, cerca! Pero debes derrotar al perro guano primero para asegurarnos que no sea una amenaza y…

-Espera… que tan cerca? –Zim le habla al oído a Gir, y lo envía a investigar cada rincón de la habitación buscando el paradero de Dib, mientras para que no se diera cuenta distraía al humano de lo gigantesca que era su cabeza-

-Amo! Lo encontré…. UY! Cabezón te ves muy lindo! –Grita Gir en lo que aparentemente era un balcón, habían unas cuantas cortinas que tapaban el supuesto escondite del humano –

-Cállate! –Al fin se escucha su voz, no era un eco que estaba en la cabeza de Zim, definitivamente él está ahí – No pienso salir así!

-Ay si no es tan malo! Ya te dije que hasta te ves lindo, si no sales te sacaré yo! –Gir entra y a empujones saca a Dib, el cual se afirma en la barandilla de aquel balcón para no caerse. Al fin a la vista parece estar bien, con su peculiar peinado que parece una antena, sus lentes negros y ese lindo…

-…- creo que ahora Zim entendió porque Dib no quería salir, no tenia puesta su ropa de siempre… en vez de eso tenia puesto- un vestido?... -su cara estaba totalmente roja, se cubría los ojos con las manos, como si eso ayudara a ocultar su ropa. Era un vestido lila con blanco y tenia terminaciones doradas, lo mas curioso de eso es que ciertamente no le quedaba mal, y la única reacción de Zim fue…- PFFFFFFFF WAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJ! – se tira al piso y llora de la risa-

-Dime que tanto te ríes? Tu ropa Irken es bastante parecido a un vestido, y además es rosado!

-Puede que sea parecido, pero ESO sí es un vestido, no te conocía esas mañas jajaja

…

-Bien bien, que tenemos aquí. Así que realmente lograste llegar, lo cual no me sorprende mucho con la ayuda de ése –el eco del perro guano resonó por la habitación pero no se veía por ninguna parte. De pronto las luces se apagaron de golpe y una risa malvada comenzó a sonar muy fuerte, un foco ilumina el centro de la habitación y se ve un encapuchado perro hip-hop, de brazos cruzados es con la mirada fija en el cielo, mirando el orbe-

-No te saldrás con la tuya Perro Guano! –Grita Dib desde el balcón, lo dijo en el mismo tono en que alguna vez le dijo esas palabras a Zim.

-Claro que lo haré, y ninguno de ustedes chiquillos me podrá detener!

-Chiquillo? Yo soy un invasor Irken, puedo derrotarte sin problemas –Zim desenfunda la espada y corre a atacar a su oponente dando un grito de guerra-

-Zim! No seas tonto el solo quiere provocarte!

Las advertencias de Dib no fueron escuchadas y cuando Zim ataca a su enemigo este logra esquivarle al ultimo segundo, y aparece justo detrás de Zim. Le ataca por la espalda con una fuerza increíble haciéndolo volar por la habitación. Impulsado por la ira y su orgullo el extraterrestre sigue atacando a lo tonto, sin tener ninguna buena estrategia y siempre con el mismo resultado. Dib solo observa desde lo alto, notando que el perro guano es demasiado rápido y que sabe leer los movimientos muy bien, en eso mira a Gir que miraba la pelea con emoción, como si estuviera viendo un programa de televisión.

-Oye tu! Cada vez que iban a un templo obtenían un arma verdad? Déjame ver que tienen

-Esta bieeen 3 –Gir abre su cabeza y saca las bombas, el arco, las flechas y las garras- eso es todo lo que hay, aah y esa espada que tiene el jefe.

-Bien, creo que esto puede servir, pero necesito un momento… -Dib toma el arco y las flechas, las toma para apuntar y comienza a decir unas palabras en un tono muy bajo, casi inaudible. Cuando termina las flechas comienzan a brillar y en el momento en que ve que el perro guano está confiado le lanza la flecha. Ésta le llega de lleno en la espalda y pareciera que fue alcanzado por un rayo, comienza a dar gritos y cae al suelo –Esta es tu oportunidad! Atácalo!

-Si! – Zim rápidamente queda junto al perro guano y le da una serie de ataques frontales y directos con la espada y el último de ellos hace que este caiga de espaldas y a unos metros de ahí, es entonces cuando el Irken toma el mango de la espada con fuerza y comienza a correr para dar su mejor ataque, da un gran salto para luego caer de lleno con la espada en el pecho del perro guano, directo en su corazón, y con este ataque un gran grito de su parte-

-D-Demonios… se supone que no debería ser así… -postrado en el suelo y escupiendo sangre trataba de dar sus ultimas palabras -puede que esta vez hayas salido victorioso, pero te lo aseguro yo… volveré! – con una mirada de odio cae por fin derrotado y muerto.

Dib baja de ese lugar con la ayuda de Gir y queda junto a Zim el cual solo estaba callado y con la respiración agitada. De pronto el castillo comienza a temblar y del centro de la habitación sale un pedestal. Ambos se acercan a este y lo inspeccionan, tenía en el centro un orificio vertical no muy grueso. Ambos se miran fijamente y hacen una señal de afirmación con sus cabezas, Zim por su parte mete la espada en aquel orificio, y Dib con una mano tocando la espada también comienza a decir nuevamente esas palabras. Entonces la espada comienza a brillar, sigue el orbe y el brillo recorre el camino por el piso y las paredes hasta llegar al cristal, este comienza a trisarse y se rompe en mil pedazos, haciendo caer el orbe lentamente. Ambos lo reciben y sienten un gran alivio, al fin van a poder regresar a donde pertenecen.

-Y bien, como funciona? –Pregunta Dib, haciendo notar que el Orbe es solo una bola lisa sin ningún orificio e interruptor-

-Que básicos son los humanos –con tono de superioridad Zim manipula el solo el orbe, pone una mano sobre y otra bajo este y la gira en direcciones opuestas hasta que se escucha un 'click', entonces ambas partes se separan un poco y se ven tres botones, uno que dice 'on/off' que está en rojo, otro 'reset' que es negro y 'edit' en gris.

-Cual debemos presionar?

-Depende de lo que quieras hacer.

-Que?

-El botón on/off, si lo presionamos volverá todo desde el principio… a la vida que solíamos llevar.

-Reset? No es lo mismo?

-No, Volverá a la realidad en la que estamos pero desde éste principio, pero ahora todos los cambios serán permanentes, y dudo mucho que podamos regresar.

-…y Edit?

-Fui muy directo en nombrar los botones, pues… puedes moldear el futuro de la realidad, comenzará todo desde cero pero de todo, decidiendo el futuro de todos. No me sorprende que alguien mas quisiera adueñarse de él, solo con este botón tienes el mundo a tus pies

-Y que debemos hacer?

-La verdad ya no me importa, lo que sea esta bien…

-C-como que lo que sea esta bien? Esto no es un simple juguete

-Ya lo se, yo lo construí lo olvidas?, pues me da igual, ya no tengo razón para servirles a los altos, aun que ellos estén muertos solo aquí en verdad dijeron lo que en realidad sienten, puesto que recordaban su vida anterior. Y solo me queda vivir por mi mismo, sin ninguna meta… o sueño…

-Cállate –con una mirada seria Dib hace reaccionar a Zim de su momento de amargura- no puedes echarte a morir solo por algo así, creo que en el fondo tu lo sabías, pero solo te faltaba que ellos te lo dijeran para confirmarlo… creo que ya sé que botón presionar –Dib presiona uno de los botones, y el orbe brilla poderosamente iluminando todo, hasta que esa luz consume todo lo que había, como el agujero negro que fue en esa ocasión, pero en vez de oscuridad solo había una luz blanca, eso y nada mas.

Cooontinuará :3

* * *

><p>Al fiiiiin xDDDD si al fin el capitulo 8 del fic, no es el final, aun tengo que pensar como hare los dos finales xDD uno será ZaDr(romancerelationship) y el otro ZaDf (friends/friendship) B: asi que todos contentos, por que no creo que alguien que le guste el ZaDe(enemies) este leyendo esto xDDD en fin, entre a la universidad asi que no creo que cree otro fanfic muy pronto, apenar actualizo este, pero tengo ganas de hacer uno de shaman king u.u ... aun no se me ocurre nada pero ya pensaré en algo xDD. Cualquier consulta si no entienden por le juego avisenme... gracias por todos sus reviews n.n y espero seguir recibiendo maaas *3* me hacen tan feliz

Para la gente que quería ver a Dib con vestido (me incluyo) xDD ahi está!, me lo imagino y se ve tan lindo :BBBB El vestido de Zelda no es tan rosado asi que está bien xDD

Eso, para variar es tarde, xd son las 3:17 am B: Y muero de sueño, buenas nochesillas n.n


	9. EDIT

**FINAL ZADR, SI NO LE GUSTA... ESPERE AL OTRO xD NO TARDA c:**

* * *

><p>Era la nada absoluta, como una gran habitación blanca e interminable y aun así literalmente era la NADA, salvo ellos dos y el orbe. Creo que sus sombras producidas gracias al resplandor que venia de dicha bola dorada eran lo único que les hacia compañía. Estaba de más decir que ambos se sentían totalmente incomodos, no se miraban ni decían nada. Dib tenía el orbe en sus manos, y realmente no sabia que hacer con él, podría eliminar a todos aquellos que se burlaron de él en el pasado, pero eso implicaría destruir a mucha gente, casi la totalidad de sus conocidos y su familia incluida, y realmente no era tan vengativo como para hacer algo así, y a pesar de haber tomado su decisión dudó al ver que del orbe decía <em>'are you sure?... yesno'_… ¿Realmente estaba seguro de querer hacerlo? Quizás debía meditarlo unos minutos mas, después de todo, la vida de todo el universo no podía depender de una decisión de un minuto.

Por otra parte, Zim miraba hacia el lado opuesto, no podía creer que arriesgó su vida a cambio de nada, después de todo le había cedido a Dib elegir el destino de todo. Sentía que había dejado escapar una gran oportunidad para vengarse, podría exterminar a sus líderes y a los malditos que lo odiaban, pero al igual que Dib, eso implicaba destruir a prácticamente todo Irk, aun así no deseaba extinguir toda su raza por culpa de dos miserables Irkens solo por tener mayor tamaño e influencia. Gran confusión para ambos en verdad, pero debían tomar una decisión, a menos que quisieran estar en el limbo para siempre.

-¿Y si solo lo olvido… y dejo todo como antes? –El humano rompe el ya incomodo silencio, y Zim reacciona ante este comentario, pero la verdad no había de que sorprenderse, después de todo ese era su objetivo al comenzar a buscar las piedras, se lo dijo cuando lo contactó en aquel bosque-.

-¿Y volver a esa apestosa vida que llevábamos? Pensé que eras más inteligente que eso… humano.

El Irken se cruza de brazos y mira de reojo a Dib, le estaba dando la misma respuesta que antes, ignorando la reacción que tuvo Dib aquella vez, parecía casi un déjà vu. Por supuesto el humano no había cambiado de parecer sobre ello, a él le gustaba esa vida, detener los constantes intentos de conquista por parte de Zim se hacia cada vez mas divertido, sin embargo había decidido _editar_ su realidad… ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?, quizás simplemente fue una reacción por la presión del momento, quizás solo actuó por impulso a sus deseos escondidos, y la verdad ya estaba harto de ser un _defecto_ para su sociedad, sentía la necesidad de cambiar todo aun a costa de cambiar aquello que le hacia feliz.

- ¿Tan mala era esa vida para ti? Digo… llegué a pensar que te gustaba estar en la Tierra, nunca te esforzaste por destruirla realmente, la mayoría del tiempo solo alardeabas sobre ello.

- Viví en un planeta donde casi su 70% es agua, donde llueve la mitad del año, prácticamente tengo que vivir bañado en pegamento… no sabes cuantas veces anhelé destruirla, a veces mas que por servirle a Irk…

- ¿Y porque no hiciste? Si de verdad podías hacerlo cuando quería según tú la tierra habría sido destruida hace mucho.

- Por mucho que la odie no hay necesidad de destruirla, pero si puedo cambiar muchas cosas, por lo mismo cree esa cosa… pero ahora no tengo ganas de nada, mi raza entera me odia, cualquier cosa que haga no lo cambiará, solo podía esperar hacerles creer que yo nunca existí, y vivir alejado de la vida de invasor que tanto anhelé…

- Pero si puedes hacer eso ¿No es mejor que piensen que eres alguien superior? ¿Como su líder o algo así? – Estaba intrigado por la respuesta, quizás esos consejos de quien creó el aparato podría ayudarle a comprender lo que el mismo realmente quería-

- Claro, ¿pero de que serviría?, Si me vuelvo uno de los mas altos eso no va a cambiar quien soy yo, y que puedo hacer o no hacer… en el pasado cometí los errores por los que mi gente me odia, si vuelvo a cometerlos siendo líder quien sabe que podría suceder, ellos no son nada sin un buen líder, y francamente tendría que tener un compañero que supiera complementar conmigo perfectamente, sino… seria todo un fracaso.

-Dib frunce el seño y estaba comenzando a enojarse, no podía creer que Zim estuviera sufriendo un momento de depresión!, ese Zim tan petulante y megalomaniaco era ahora como una pequeña niña asustada de que sus padres la regañarían por verter la leche en la mesa, ya no quería verlo en ese estado de gatito asustado. – ¡Basta ya! ¡Tú no eres Zim, él jamás se comportaría de esa manera! Dime quien eres

-De que hablas humano, realmente soy yo…

- ¡Entonces deja de actuar como si tuvieras miedo! MIRATE! Tienes el control del universo a tu alcance y aun así no sabes que hacer... _Creí que eras más inteligente que eso… __**INVASOR**_ – Las palabras de Dib eran tajantes y venenosas, poniendo énfasis al cargo de aquel Irken, como si estuviera burlándose de él. Algo que sirvió para hacerle reaccionar y ponerse por fin los pantalones de algo que de partida él había empezado-

- Bueno y tu que?, no quieres eliminar a tu familia a pesar de que se burlan de ti ¿no es verdad? No estas en posición de juzgarme… pero debo reconocer que si no fuera por ti yo… -el Invasor calla un segundo y recuerda la razón por la cual tuvo el valor de seguir buscando las piedras, recordaba enfurecerse cada vez que la vida de Dib peligraba y deseaba ir a salvarlo, ¿por qué? _Él es MI humano, solo yo puedo decidir su destino_ –una voz resonaba en la cabeza de Zim, como su subconsciente, el cual afloraba sus ideas mas profundas y primitivas, deseaba poseer a ese humano. Se quedó callado unos minutos omitiendo sus últimas palabras, dejando a Dib intrigado por estas-

- ¿Si no fuera por mi que? ¿Me vas a echar la culpa de nuevo de que estamos aquí? Soy tan culpable como tú y eso lo sabes bien

- Cállate, no he dicho eso… -ambos se quedan en silencio, como en una rutinaria pelea marital y no se miran a la cara-

- La verdad es que, tienes razón, no quiero destruir a mi familia, y es mejor hacer como que yo nunca existí, quizás Gaz pueda ser mas feliz al igual que mi padre, sin tener a su decepción de hijo por ahí persiguiendo aliens y fantasmas. El único problema es que no se que voy a hacer para mí, no quiero vivir en un lugar donde siempre seré un rechazado… un defecto. –Zim tuvo una idea un poco atrevida, pero que en el caso de ambos venia perfectamente al caso, ahora el problema era como decírselo a Dib sin que éste tuviera ideas erradas-

- Entonces por que no t—vns-cnmg—a-rk… -su orgullo era demasiado grande como para decirlo, murmuraba la parte mas importante de la propuesta y se sonrojaba al decirla-

-¿Qué dijiste? No te entendí nada

- Dije que por qué no te viene conmigo… a Irk…

- ¿Ir a vivir a otro planeta? Me gusta la idea, poder conocer el universo entero y distintas razas de alienígenas… sí, pasando desapercibido en tu planeta creo que no habrá problema

-Si pero Dib, no quiero que vallamos a instalarnos nada mas, quiero… gobernar.

-Pero si tu acabas de decir que no querías hacer eso, que necesitabas a alguien que supiera complementarte y todo eso.

-Por lo mismo, te estoy diciendo que vengas conmigo… -casi se sentía como una confesión de amor al mas puro estilo cursi, pero como Zim era distinto trató de darle un tono menos romántico al asunto para pasar desapercibido- … QUIERO DECIR, como hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, y bueno yo… -Dib toma la mano de Zim y le sonríe, la parecer no tenían nada de que explicarle y entendía perfectamente la situación, lo entendía desde hace mucho tiempo, solo que necesitaba un impulso para admitirlo y finalmente ese impulso había llegado.-

-Por supuesto, será un honor. – Volviendo a prestarle atención al orbe, Dib presiona sin escrúpulos: '_yes'_, y todo a su alrededor se convierte en el basto universo, parecía una gran maqueta, era como estar jugando a las muñecas versión galáctica, todos los planetas podían ser tomados con las manos, eran del porte de una pelota de basquetbol los mas grandes, los soles de las galaxias no les quemaban las manos y los agujeros negros podían ser aplastados y reducidos a nada. Tenían el poder de crear y destruir. Dib se dirige a la Tierra y acerca sus manos a esta, dice el nombre de su padre y de su hermana, en ese instante aparecen en las manos de Dib dos muñecos con la apariencia de ellos, se los acerca a su boca y susurra tiernamente _'Dib nunca existió'_ y los muñecos brillan por un segundo y luego regresan a la normalidad, mientras que en su casa todas las fotografías y cosas de Dib desaparecían, todo rastro de aquel humano se esfuma por completo de ahí, mira la figura de su padre y de Gaz con nostalgia unos minutos y luego dice '_adiós_', los muñecos desaparecen, volviendo a su lugar de origen. Mientras tanto, cierto Irken se dirige a donde en ese entonces piloteaba la Inmensa, y al igual que Dib, acerca sus manos y dice '_Rojo y Purpura_', dos replicas exactas de sus lideres aparecen en sus vengativas manos, los miró con odio para luego aplastarlos con sus manos y reír frenéticamente.-

-Mueran bastardos, ya suficiente daño me han causado! –Zim seguía estrangulando el polvo que quedó de aquellos ex-lideres. Dib se acerca a el para calmarlo-

-Está bien Zim, es suficiente… ya está hecho –le da una cálida sonrisa, dándole a entender que por su parte también estaba todo listo-

-No Dib, aun no… ESCUCHENME RAZA IRKEN –Zim comienza a gritarle a la Inmensa y a Irk particularmente, pero era un anuncio también para todo el universo- YO SOY ZIM! SOY SU LIDER INCONDICIONAL, EL MAS ALTO A CARGO –al decir estas palabras Zim comienza a crecer, transformando su cuerpo a como lo tendría uno mas alto- Y ESTE… ES MI COMPAÑERO DIB, EL MAS ALTO –Igualmente el cuerpo de Dib comienza a crecer, adelantando su organismo al de un adolescente humano- Y EL QUE SE ATREVA A CUESTIONARME… CUESTIONARNOS, SUFRIRÁ LA RUINA DE ZIIIM-

-Ya extrañaba oírte hablar así… SI, YA LO ESCUCHARON, DESDE AHORA SOMOS SUS LIDERES –Dib grita de la misma manera que Zim, y este lo mira extrañado-

-No te queda bien hablar así… pero tendré que acostumbrarme, desde ahora deberás hacerlo muy seguido… -el Irken sonríe confiado- Pero aun hay algo que hacerte…

-A que te refieres?

-¿Crees que con tus simples órganos humanos puedes subsistir por Irk así como así? Tu raza es demasiado inferior para resistir la presión y el frio del espacio, tu eliges, o te cambias los órganos, o…

-O que…

-O te vuelves Irken…

-Bien… ya no estoy en la tierra, y si me ven así comenzaran a sospechar, creo que ser Irken no es tan mala idea después de todo, además siempre quise saber que era el squeedly spooch… y si no me gusta pues bien, lo cambio con el orbe.

-Supongo, bueno pues… debo hacerlo yo. –Zim coloca sus manos y mira a Dib de pies a cabeza, quería verlo como humano por ultima vez antes de su transformación donde quizás quien sabe como terminaría, le mira los ojos fijamente – Tu, que fuiste humano ahora serás un Irken, tienes un PAK instalado en tu espalda, que sincronizará con tu cerebro- Diciendo esto Dib comienza a brillar, su piel pálida se vuelve verde, sus ojos ahora era un ámbar mas intenso, su cabello desapareció, y en su lugar quedaron dos gruesas antenas similares a ese mechón de cabello puntiagudo que siempre llevaba, sin embargo su cuerpo no se adaptó al que tendría un mas alto, su cuerpo debía acostumbrarse a sus órganos nuevos, los que perdió, y la nueva epidermis le estaba causando comezón, eran demasiados cambios de una vez, su cuerpo iba a cambiar gradualmente. Aun que tenia el porte necesario así que problema no había. Dib por fin dejo de brillar y Zim se queda pasmado viéndolo, el cambio era simplemente impresionante.-

-Y bien? Como me veo? –Dib ajustándose las gafas, que aun conservaba-

-Majestuoso… eeh quiero decir… sii esta bien para un humano… -Zim mira a otro lado ruborizado-

-Aha… claro… gracias, supongo…. Bueno y ahora que?

-Ah claro, ahora debemos cerrar el orbe y todos los cambios serán permanentes –Zim toma el orbe, que estaba flotando cerca de ellos, con los botones al descubierto. El alíen vuelve a tomarlo de cada hemisferio, y los presiona haciendo que este desprenda una luz cegadora, la cual lo cubre todo…

(….)

Era una nueva gran asignación en Convencia, miles de irkens reunidos para ver como los soldados de élite eran asignados a un planeta enemigo. De pronto una grabe voz hace resonar la sala principal donde se realiza aquella actividad

-_Ahora agiten sus antenas de reverencia, por que aquí están ellos… sus omniscientes y omnipotentes… los maaaaaaas altos!- _

Del techo en la mitad del escenario comienzan a salir descargase eléctricas hacia el suelo, y maquinas que flotaban a su alrededor desprendían láseres azules, de pronto del techo baja una parte del escenario que se encaja perfectamente en el suelo, todos los irkens gritando en forma de alabanza y ambos irkens mas altos solo saludaban

-Te dije que les gustarían los laser –uno de ellos, de ojos ámbar y vestido con tonos azul y gris, le susurra al otro Irken-

-Para todo quieres láser! Ya te dije, las maquinas de humo son lo que… -un laser golpea el ojo del otro Irken presente haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio, sus ojos eran rojos carmesí y vestía de rojo y gris. Ante esto el público presente solo grita más eufóricamente –

-¿Ves? Ahora levántate para poder presentar a los asignados.

- Yo debería ser el que esté mas preparado para esto, no llevas ni un mes siendo mas alto, comprendo que tu cuerpo se haya adaptado pero…

-Ya tuvimos esta discusión, solo estoy improvisando, no es culpa mía que todo lo que yo haga le guste a tu raza –Dib mira a Zim de forma picaresca, éste solo se sonroja y frunce el ceño y solo se limita a levantarse- Bienvenidos todos a la gran asignación de la gran Ruina Inevitable!

- A cada invasor élite se les asignará un planeta para invadirlo, ahí se harán pasar por los asquerosos habitantes.

-Mientras reúnen información crucial, evalúan las debilidades del planeta y lo dejan vulnerable para nuestra gran Armada

- Ahora, ¡Que comienza la asignación! –Zim revisa una lista con los nombres de los presentes- La primera en la lista es… Invasora… TAK?

-Como no me fijé en du presencia… tiene sentido, Zim no estaba para arruinar su evaluación como invasora… -murmura Dib igual de plasmado que Zim-

A ellos se acerca una bella Irken, de finas antenas que tenían un hermoso doblez en las puntas, tenia un lunar bajo su hermoso ojo izquierdo, estos mismos eras de un reluciente amatista.

-Mis lideres, es un honor servirles en la conquista de todo el universo –hace una reverencia y les trata como todas unas celebridades. Ambos estaban boquiabiertos, pero Dib trata de manejar la situación ya que Zim parece no reaccionar.-

-Muy bien Tak, ya que tu nivel de habilidad es tan alto, serás enviada al planeta Meekrob.

-Si mis amos –hace una ultima reverencia, toma su objetivo y se va de ahí. Ambos dan un gran suspiro y sentían como si los fuera a reconocer. Siguieron en lo suyo, mientras una unidad SIR se paseaba por todo el planeta probando cada alimento que encontraba, era Gir, ellos no iban a deshacerse de él, puede que fuera un poco loco y chalado, pero le habían tomado cariño. Ya cuando la gran asignación acabó estaban los más altos en una habitación privada, conversando y comiendo nachos -

-¿Y porqué la mandaste a Meekrob? Ese planeta ni siquiera estaba en nuestra lista aun

-Créeme que tengo un presentimiento que ellos nos darán problemas mas adelante, así que prefiero asegurarme ahora.

-Excelente maniobra, y quien mejor que la talentosa Tak ¿no es así?

-Exacto... pero no puedo dejar de pensar que estoy traicionando a mi especie

-De que estas hablando, tu eres un Irken, ya no tienes nada que ver con la Tierra, pero si te hace feliz podemos borrarla de la lista de planetas, nadie sabrá que existe siquiera.

-Es una lastima que ya no tengamos el orbe, no soportó tantos cambios y se autodestruyó, para la siguiente ocasión fabrica algo mas resistente.

-Que eres llorón, como si no te gustara estar aquí… conmigo –Zim posa una mano en la cintura de Dib y lo atrae hacia él. Obviamente su relación había pasado a otro nivel desde que tenían la intimidad necesaria y sin mayores preocupaciones-

-Cállate, me vas a aplastar con tu ego –junta su frente con la de Zim y lo mira desafiante a los ojos-

-A si? Y que harás al respecto?... –Dib le da un rápido pero profundo beso, al separarse se lame los labios –tienes sabor a nachos

-T-Tu también estas comiendo! -reclama Zim, y separándose de el ex-humano-

De pronto sienten un estruendo y alarmas de naves en el exterior

-Debe ser Gir –Zim se toma la cabeza como si comenzara a darle un dolor de cabeza-

-Es lo mas probable, y que haremos?

-Decirle a otro Irken que se ocupe de arreglarlo por supuesto, no pasé por tantas cosas para arreglar los destrozos de mi unidad SIR.

-Que flojo eres, pero en fin… así me gustas.-Dib sale de la habitación a ver que había sido del pobre Gir con su habitual disfraz de perro. Los demás irkens no podían saber que los mas altos tenían una unidad SIR, eso despertaría sospechas, así que él es solo la simpática mascota extraña de los mas altos. Dib mira al cielo, y suspira. Solo da una amplia sonrisa- Sí, esta fue la mejor opción.

FIN

* * *

><p>Gañangas Ñangas! lo terminé... bueno, el Final que mas queria xD el ZADR, el otro vendrá muy pronto, y debo decir que no es ni parecido a este xDDD ahaha pero en fin. Tengo esa mania de masacrar a los mas altos, hacer que Dib se valla con Zim y que Tak aparezca inesperadamente. A todo esto mandé a Tak al planeta Meekrob por que en un capitulo ellos le dan poder a Dib para vencer al ejercito irken -sii ya se que fue ilusion de Zim- ademas que en un capitulo que no alcanzo a grabarse, Dib se une a ellos realmente junto con otros extraterrestres y asdasdasd eso xDD se llamaria invader dib el capitulo pero la verdad es que no esta muy claro. En fin, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, tambien espero estar haciendo nuesvos fics... y eso xD gracias a todas por los review, me alegran el dia ^^! espero recibir mas xDD y de verdad chicas gracias por el apoyo n.n Bye<p> 


End file.
